What's Wrong With Bunny Slippers?
by tealrose
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP, Ch 12! Yes, this is a kid fic...Story where the team gets pulled into a strange situation, where Tony has to remember many years into his past to find the truth...and what indeed is the truth? Contains angst/family/crime/drama and of course when it comes up, Whumpage! Will also contain multiple OC's...Pretty Please Review, they feed the muse!
1. Ch 1 - Deja Vu?

What's Wrong With Bunny Slippers?

(Hello all! Ok, I was thinking on musing to myself, and decided to give myself some words to get a new story started, as I have not gotten any more from my muse for the other…so, I let my fingers type in close to ten words….bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, electronic store. I was not sure what was going to happen, but hey, with a few words it can take you in a different direction, or give you some new ideas!)My story is AU, as a good deal of the stories I enjoy from NCIS are when they are enjoying each other and not putting each other down…goes to show I am a competent Tony follower . I am not a Tiva fan, but I do enjoy good stories! Friendship is very important to me, and I believe that Tim and Tony have a friendship much like brothers would, don't you think? Not sure where I would put this story, but I am thinking earlier on when Kate was with them, and maybe was never killed, just to switch it up from my other story. )

Chapter One

It was after six pm, and the little boy sat cross-legged on the floor in the video electronics store of the small mall, sitting quietly and watching one of the televisions with cartoons playing on it. Wearing green pj's with Toy Story characters on it and blue bunny slippers; he looked like a bored child waiting for a parent to finish choosing something from the vast array of electronics, videos, and games before going home to bed on a school night. On his back he wore a small backpack, festooned with Winnie the Pooh. People walked around him, giving him barely a glance, until a worker noticed him for the fourth time in the last hour. Concerned with why the child was still there, she walked up to him and bent down to get his attention. "Hey kiddo, where's your mom or dad? Do you need…." She gasped when he turned to look at her, his eyes showing a glazed drugged state, and the diminutive spots of red dotting his face and the front of his pajamas. He just looked at her stricken face for a moment, and then turning back to the television he was watching, oblivious to her staring. Quickly she stood up and backed away, striding toward the manager. "Ray? Call the police and an ambulance…the child…something's very wrong…"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tim laughed, "So, what you are saying is that just because I have an online girlfriend who plays WOW, I will never meet her, nor will I ever marry? Need I remind you of the multiple people who have met online via games _and_ online dating and have made it with their relationships?" Tony chuckled as Tim continued to spiel out his percentage facts for reasons only he knew his relationship would work. He continued to type out his report that was actually one due the next day, seeing as how they were on cold cases until a real case was called in. He had already gone through the required amount, and was just making it look like he was still working on them so as to not make the others jealous. Lucky for them all he was not bored yet, though ten minutes from now, all bets were off. Tony smirked, making Tim looking at him now suspiciously, then warily as he recognized the smirk.

'Uh oh,' Tim thought, 'that was his prank or joking look.' Got to find a way to distract him before we all get into trouble; not that they really got into trouble, but sometimes they went too far, where the whole floor would forget to work and join in, 'which was fun,' Tim mused, but only when they could stop it before they got caught. He remembered the time when the paper wads were all over the floor and they were all busy throwing them when Vance had come out of the main elevator, something he rarely did as he used the one nearer to his office, and had gotten hit with multiple paper balls from multiple people as soon as the door opened. Tim snorted, trying to not explode at that remembrance of his shocked face amidst their terrified ones, and Tony's eyes turned from the screen to see his friend trying to stop from busting up laughing. "What has you in such a good mood, Probie? Do tell, must be good if you can't hold it in." Tim coughed and tried to stop, but couldn't - even as he gasped out, "Vance hit by paper wad war…" He lost it even as he shook, trying to keep it quiet, remembering Vance's face, and Tony choked, his typing skittering across the screen as he too remembered. Heck, that had only been last week…someone else must have overheard Tim gasp out his sentence, because they heard someone else bust up laughing. Even though there were not many in right now, and Kate was out filing something from the cold case she was working on. As quickly as they could the people who were laughing got themselves back under control, but it was difficult until a phone rang nearby and it had to be answered.

Tony looked at Tim with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, "Wonder what would be better than that?" Tim grinned back, he wondering too. They had later heard from Vance's receptionist that she had heard him bust up laughing in the office after he had given them all a stern talking to.

"Better than what, Dinozzo?"

"Oh hey Gibbs, we were just remembering…"

"Remember later, we got a lone child case with the local LEO's."

"What? Why" Both Tim and Tony said at once, even as Kate came out of the elevator and into the bullpen. She looked to Gibbs in askance for a moment, and then nodded quietly as Gibbs stated his usual "Grab your gear!"

He would tell them what he knew on the way to where they were going, but Tony asked, "Does Ducky need to be with, any bodies?"

"None yet that we know of, but they said that they needed the NCIS MCRT team there. The child was found at an electronics store in the small strip mall near Bethesda. They have an ambulance there taking a look at the child, so far he has said nothing, but there is small blood spatter across his pajamas and face. That is all I know so far, and was able to take a blood sample of the spatter without scaring him more than he is." All were quiet with their own thoughts, especially Tony, who remembered his time after his mother had died when he was young. To deal with a child near the same age as he to go through a trauma even worse than what he went through; he barely controlled the shiver down his back, then jumped as Gibbs said, "Dinozzo, you ok?" He looked at his boss, who glanced at him, and nodded. "I'm fine, boss."

Gibbs gave him another glance even as they got in the car as Ziva and Tim got the van in case the local LEO's wanted more help processing, or in case the main crime scene was found. He did not state the rest of what had been asked by the LEO's. They would find out soon enough.

When they arrived, they saw an ambulance and four police cars near the entrance. Ushered inside, they walked toward the electronics store, and Tony smiled sadly, as this was one of his favorite stores to go to; now, he was not sure he was going to enjoy coming there. He sighed, and smiled at the manager as he was recognized. "Tony! Hey man, glad you are one to come; the poor kid won't talk, and he won't move from in front of the television." A cop shushed him as well as glared, and Tony gave the cop a glare back, to which he backed down. Gibbs stated, "Tim, check surveillance with the locals, Kate, talk with the workers; Tony, with me." All nodded and went their ways. Tony followed to where they saw a medic from the ambulance standing near a couple of detectives, one a woman, and she looked sad yet determined. When she saw Tony, she smiled slightly, "Hey Tony, long time no see. You still owe me that drink." He winked at her even as Gibbs glared, stating, "Sit rep!" She nodded, even as her partner gave introductions pointing at the female first then himself, "Detective Adams, Detective Gains. We got the call about an hour ago, and the child still will not move, nor will he let anyone touch him. We did manage to get the medics to look him over in a cursory way, and the medic was able to talk him into getting his backpack off him. We found this, but no name or phone number on the pack, inside or out." With his gloved hands he showed them the pack with which inside was a blanket, a military cap, superhero color book, and something that _looked_ like playdoh but all knew it wasn't, as the tell tale block was all too familiar. Tony looked grim even as Gibbs squatted down near the child to get a closer look at him; he started to speak to him even as he had a strange sense of déjà vu, "Hey kiddo, where's your mommy? Can you tell me where she is?" The child turned his head slowly, again staring glassily at him for a moment, and Gibbs turned pale. "Tony, come here please," to which his SFA did, squatting down next to him warily. He sucked in his breath, "What the…" Gibbs nodded, turning to look at Tony, and the child turned a bit further to the second voice, and stared at the now pale SFA. Both stared at each other, the child confused, Tony the same as he stared into his own eyes. "Boss, he looks like me at that age…" The child stared at him, finally speaking, "Daddy?"

Tony stared in shock at the small boy, his thoughts jumbled, and thinking frantically back on the few women he had been with over the years. Not as many as he always joked about to his coworkers, but even calculating the age of the child, he could not figure who….he grimaced inwardly, as that would not help for the time being. He could only now look at a small replica of himself and only scream inside, wondering why he was never told of well, his son, barring a DNA test. Shaking out of his thoughts, he just caught himself barely as the child launched himself at him, and he found himself almost halfway laying down now with a small child in his arms, clinging tightly. He saw all of the people standing around staring now at him, and he shook his head, mouthing, "I don't know," and shaking his head in confusion. His old friend Detective Adams looked at him in confusion as well, stating, "Do you know….?" To which he shook his head yet again, looking down in awe at the small boy. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the child, feeling strange yet truly weirded out at the same time. "Hey kiddo, what's your mommy's name?" Tony asked him, to which he heard a mumbled, "Mommy," and he shook his head, grimacing, even as Gibbs chuckled at the situation. Tony glared at him, yet feeling the amusement of the situation. Most kids a young age didn't think of their parents as any other name than that, no matter what other people called them.

"We need to do a DNA test, boss," Tony muttered, though the other detectives heard, and all nodded, truly curious. Detective Adams, Amy, looked at Tony in sorrow, as she could see the mixture of emotions roiling across her old friends face. They had once dated a few times when he was in Baltimore, but they had only ever been friends, and enjoyed going out and to movies together when they could. With their busy lives they only had time to email now, but this…this was beyond her help. She could only hope that his boss and coworkers, whom Tony had ranted and raved about to her (heck, no one was perfect!) were helpful through this. She looked at her partner, a married man who looked with sorrow at a child who was very nearly the age of one of his own, and stated formally, "Gains, the child should go with them, so testing can get done quickly, and maybe with Tony… will get more out of the child." Gains nodded, affirming his thoughts were the same as hers. "Right, why don't you take the child to your offices, have him checked out with whom you trust at this time, and we will all keep in touch, unless you want one of your team members to stay with us to keep more in the loop?" Gibbs nodded at him, he liking this no nonsense Detective who loved the job, so his gut told him. Not all cops gave him that feeling, but these two did, and as one knew Tony, more respect went their way.

Tony could only gulp as he got to his feet with the child still firmly attached with small arms around his neck, his head crooked under his chin and watched as Kate and Tim stared at him, too far away to have heard or seen what had just transpired, but the surprise in both of their faces was almost laughable – that is, if he felt like laughing right now. As he and Gibbs walked toward them, Gibbs told them curtly that they would be staying here and working with Adams and Gains, when Kate looked at Tony, asking, "Tony, do you know this kid?" He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Kate," he whispered, "he has my eyes," to which both she and Tim stared at their friend, both stunned. Tim answered first, "Right boss, Tony, we will stay here and make sure that we figure this out, and you both go to take care of the little guy. Want me to call Ducky and Abby to warn them, or…" Tim shook his head, unsure if that would even help with this strange situation. Gibbs just shrugged, he too at a loss. Kate moved closer to Tony and the little boy who still clung to Tony, yet he now peeked out to the side, and she got a glimpse of a very familiar young profile, and she hesitantly smiled at him, her shock barely hidden, "My God, Tony, it's phenomenal…"she knew that was not the word she could truly describe this situation, but it was a bizarre situation. Gibbs started walking toward the entrance of the store, and Tony followed, his arms not letting go of the precious child he held. He felt, well, if he was honest with himself, he was both terrified and ecstatic. Terrified that this would prove to be a fluke, yet it may be true, and ecstatic it was something that he someday wanted, yet not sure about the timing. Inwardly he shrugged, as he would have to stand up in the situation and take one day at a time, no matter what happened. He saw Gibbs on the phone ahead, calling Ducky he presumed, as the Duckman could keep Abby calm until they got there. 'Oh boy, would that be a conversation,' he mused to himself.

Author's note: So, what do you think so far? Would you like to give me some more words that just pop into your head for this story, and we will see where it leads? Also, I challenge all you writers to give yourself at least ten words that just pop into your head, and see where they lead you! Please Review, I enjoy the communications! That button down below…Please? T


	2. Ch 2 - Looking in the Mirror?

Hello all! So, here is chapter two of my bunny slippers, and I hope that I have not missed anything on what I realized was needed for why the child was not taken to the hospital yet. It may seem kind of out of the way that police work, yet hey, anything can happen, right? Plus it's my story, and I want some more words from some people, as I have many words to help with this story! I will continue to place these words above, and maybe you can enjoy figuring out where and how I continue to use these . Thanks to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains.

Now, please remember that not all will be used in each chapter, but some of them already have me thinking of the next chapters! Yay, I am so excited about this story! No, I do not know everything about forensics, so bear with me there. But I do read a lot, and have studied greatly in those interests…heck, you could say I have too many interests, but we all do what we enjoy!

"What's Wrong With Bunny Slippers"

Chapter Two – Looking in the Mirror?

"So…to Bethesda?" murmured Tony to Gibbs, and saw the nod as he held the small boy in the back seat. The poor child would still not let go of him, and he wondered why the paramedics and police had not taken him immediately to the hospital. Gibbs must have read his mind as usual, stating aloud, "I have Kate asking your friend and the other cops there why they had not brought him to the hospital. Can't figure out for the life of me why they waited an hour to do anything." Tony nodded slightly even as they pulled into the parking lot, as this was not exactly an emergency. He wondered if he could get his regular physician he enjoyed to banter with to run the tests or even Brad if he was there, as he also took turns in the ER.

Kate was enjoying getting to know Detective Amy Adams and her partner, seeing as how they knew Tony. "It was a mess when we got here! The 'mall cops'," Amy air quoted, "had half the parents in the building panicking as a child was with no parent, as they had given out no description of said child, and then there were a few people who were definitely _not_ relative to the child that were trying to proclaim loudly they were the parent, but could not give a description of what said child was wearing! By the time we two got here, some beat cops were handling a mini riot, and holding a couple crazed 'parents' in custody, as they got physical with some of the police trying to grab the child even as he curled up and away from them and freaked out! " Sighing in understanding, Kate groaned inwardly, even as Amy continued.

"When things got calm again, he just went back to watching television as if nothing had happened!" Amy was still disgusted with what had transpired, as the one mall cop would probably be losing his job, and some beat cops would be getting reprimands in their files. "The medics got here when we did – they hung back until they could get through safely, then were able to check him out, but he would still not let them touch him, except for the backpack. By the time I got a look at him, which was minutes before we called you guys, and I was so weirded out with well, _who_ I was looking at…" she sighed, still in awe of seeing a smaller version of her friend. Kate nodded; she too still taken aback at all this.

"Does this mall have cameras on the outside or in the parking lot?"Kate asked, looking around.

"Yeah, we are finally able to check them; think your partner went to work with our group to see what they could find out," Amy stated even as Tim and a cop walked quickly toward them, Tim introducing the cop with him, "This is Roy, we found a camera catching the little kid walking from behind the mall where there is a large field between it and a large development. Train tracks run halfway through the field, but you can clearly see the child walking from across the way from the houses. You both want to walk over there, so we can see if we can find where the child came from?"

At their nods of assent, they left a couple cops here to handle things, and all went out the back to take a look at the multiple houses. Kate sighed, "We need a picture of the kid, and you guys take any?" Amy nodded, and they exchanged phone numbers so all could have a picture of the child on their phones to show whomever they met over there. As they crossed and finally were in a small lot where they could see a bunch of older kids playing soccer and skateboarding in the street between houses, Detective Adams called out to two of the closer kids who had noticed them, but were not scared, just curious. The taller of the two grinned, "Hey, something going on around here we don't know about, or happen at the mall?" At his call out, the other kids stopped their playing, the entire group now curious.

The photo was shown, and at their concerned looks, one of the kids hollered, "Hey, that's Benjamin! Is he ok? His eyes look funny!" All the kids looked at the cops and agents now with trepidation, and Tim asked, "Can you point out where he lives, and does he have a mom and dad?" The taller kid again spoke, this time a bit shakily, "Benjamin is a great kid for such a small tyke! He just turned six last month…he lives over there with his mom, no dad in the picture. They just moved in six months ago…" He pointed to the house behind them and to the left, one with green trim and a yard that had a small bicycle on the front porch.

Ushered to stay back, the kids did so with worried looks on their faces, yet others were immediately on their phones calling parents even as people were coming out of their homes seeing uniforms outside. Two police cars also showed up even as Tim went to the back of the house through the side gate entrance with two cops as Kate and Adams went with another uniform to the front door. Even as they knocked, the door opened, showing nothing so far of any disturbance; that they could see, anyhow.

Entering and checking every room, Kate and Amy went up the stairs to where the bedrooms and whatever else was there. A uniform followed just as carefully even as they heard 'Clear!' out of everyone downstairs. Kate found Benjamin's room, and she almost smiled, until she saw the photo beside the small bed. There sat a photo of Tony. She could only stare at it, stunned, and Amy came through the door, affirming, "The house is all clear, not even seeing any blood spray or anything; uniforms are checking the garage as well. They say there is no car, and…" She stopped in sudden silence as she too saw the picture, and both women looked at each other. "Call Tony," to which Kate nodded and hit her speed dial to him, even as Tim walked in the room and added his surprised face to theirs.

Gibbs and Tony were both in a quandary, as the small boy would still not let go of him even to let the doctor look at him, and Tony was starting to feel a bit panicked. "Hey kiddo, please, I just want the doc to look you over to see if you are not hurt, can we do that? Then you can get back on my lap. Not going anywhere, going to stay right here with you, ok kiddo?"

The kid mumbled something, and Tony turned his head to listen, but couldn't catch what had been said. "Huh? Can't hear you kiddo, say again?" The small boy squirmed in frustration, "Not kiddo, Benjamin, daddy." Tony sighed in relief, but still worried about this daddy business. He really hoped this all got figured out soon. "All right, Benjamin, do you think the doctor could take a look at you now, and then we can talk about where your, um, mom is?"

The kid nodded, and finally extricated himself from the lap, albeit reluctantly. As the doctor looked him over, Gibbs and Tony did not see any bruises, except for some on his knees and a scrape on one leg with a kids cartoon bandage across it. Tony's phone rang.

"Hey Kate, what you find?" Gibbs moved closer to listen.

"We found the boys home, back behind the mall. Kid's name is.."

"Benjamin, yeah, I got that out of him finally."

Well, glad he is finally talking a bit now. Thing is, the mother is not here; no car, and no blood spatter of any kind that we found so far. The neighbor kids who identified him stated they had moved in six months ago, and Benjamin had his sixth birthday last month. No sign of the mother, but we have pictures. Sending you a picture of the mother…" Kate hesitated, and Tony grimaced, waiting, but when Kate still didn't state anything, Gibbs took the phone and walked out of the room so he could speak with Kate firmly and not alarm the child. "Kate! What aren't you telling us?"

"Boss! Well, there is a picture of Tony next to Benjamin's bed. The picture of the mom, well, we don't recognize her, and hope that Tony does, or…" Kate sighed into the phone, perturbed and mildly shaken, as to what all this meant. Gibbs had started pacing the small area, but stopped as he firmly stated, "Send the picture, I will check with Tony and get back to you. See if you can find any information on her car, license plate numbers, you know the drill. Call me when you get the info." He hit the button to disconnect the call, and then quietly went back into the room even as the phone beeped and Gibbs handed the phone to Tony, stating, "Do you recognize her?"

Tony closed his eyes briefly, still in shock over all that had transpired, and wondering how this was going to end…if it ever ended. He glanced at the boy, his gaze softening at the small smile the boy gave him and marveled that this child could very well be his. Nodding at Benjamin in hopes to reassure the boy, he then hit 'open' to make the picture larger to get a better look at the mother. Looking completely bewildered at a face he had never seen before. "Ah, boss? I've never…." Hesitated, then turned the picture toward Benjamin, asking, "Hey Benjamin, is this your mommy?" At the small boys smile and nod, Tony sighed. This case was not going to be as easy as they thought. Tony looked at Gibbs stating, "You better call them back, let them know to get DNA of his mom." He hesitated, then lowered his voice so only Gibbs would hear, "Never seen her before, boss, and I mean never. You know me and faces; even if I had met her once, I would remember that much." Gibbs nodded, and left the room to make more calls, as the doctor called Tony over. "Does anything else need to be done for your son?"

Tony hesitated, and then nodded, "A DNA test needs to be done on myself and him." At the doctor and nurses surprised look, he added, "I just met him today, and we can't find his mother. If you could have a couple extra samples made to be sent to the NCIS lab, as the mother's DNA will also have to be checked. It's an ongoing investigation." Tony grimaced, and the doctor looked at him in sympathy, though still confused, so the doctor asked quietly before he could stop himself, "Did I hear right, you don't know the mother? " Tony chuckled darkly, stating, "That's the crux of the matter, and it kind of creeps me out, you know?" The doctor grimaced, wondering himself as he too was single and living the dating game. The two men looked at each other in silent dismal camaraderie, and then turned to the small boy as one. Benjamin in turn was watching only one person, the daddy he had never met, and even though he was still scared, he smiled at the face he had longed to see in person. "Daddy, can I go home with you now? I'm hungry…"

At this Tony couldn't help but chuckle at this small child who acted so much like he, asking him, "What are you hungry for, Benjamin?"

"Pizza!"

Tony finally lost it, he burst out laughing, and the boy joined in, giggling. The others just stared, as did Gibbs when he re-entered the examining room, and he watched as Tony seemed to be having a hysterical attack of some kind, yet the boy was joining in, so he just smiled, asking, "What?"

Tony, continued to chuckle, as he choked out, "He's hungry for pizza, boss….if he's not, well, you know, then he's definitely my clone!" Even as he stated this, he calmed back down and sat down so the nurse could take the necessary bodily fluids for the multiple tests for himself and Benjamin, including the blood test to see if anything had been given to Benjamin as his eyes were still glassy. Finally when they were done, Benjamin launched himself back at Tony, who caught him quickly even as he was startled. The boy again snuggled into his arms, his skinny frame molding to his easily, and again Tony was a bit startled at his own thoughts toward the boy.

Even as they strode back out to Gibbs car, neither agent said anything, though the glances at the small boy became the norm, and Tony asked, "To the lab? Is Abby back yet, cause she is going to think I…."

"Doesn't matter what she thinks, none of us know yet where this is going to go, and I for one believe you when you say you don't know."

Tony sighed in relief, glad that Gibbs believed him. He hesitated again, and Gibbs looked at him as they got in the car, again with the boy in Tony's lap, but this time he was able to buckle him in next to him. "Spill it Dinozzo."

"Does Vance know yet?"

Gibbs, sighed, shaking his head. Tony audibly groaned.

"Well, better head to the office and get this over with. What about CPS? They may try…"

"Don't worry about it; we will stall them until the DNA gets here. Vance will help with that no problem…especially when he sees him."

Tony could only show his relief by looking at Gibbs through the rear view mirror as they pulled out into traffic and headed to the naval base.


	3. Ch 3 - Pizza, Anyone?

Bunny Slippers Ch3

Oh my goodness, thanks to you many who have followed, favorite, and reviewed! Virtual whatever favorite snacks you love goes to you all! YAY! I just could not stop writing last night, nor today, so I let my muse take over!

I figure this whole story should be mid season three, with no Ari and no Mossad, at least not yet. Ok, so Yes, I _know_ that Jenny Shepherd is supposed to be here right now, but in this universe I have made Vance becoming Director after Morrow leaves. I may have Jenny show up sooner or later in another way, but am not truly sure. Maybe she will be Assistant Director, got to think on that . Also, of course the plague in season two did happen, maybe that will also come up, never know! I plan to mix it up, and have fun changing things, to see what happens with the characters. Oh, fyi, any and all mistakes are mine, so if you do see something I missed or did not expound upon, please let me know…maybe I can explain better in another chapter. I just hope I made it just as much for you to read as it has been for me to write it! T

Thanks to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains.

Pizza, Anyone?

Seeing as how nothing was in the boys system, thankfully, and was just in shock, Benjamin was again in the protection of Tony, still much to his surprise of it all; and something he was strangely getting used to. Benjamin was of course thrilled being with his dad as they drove to get food. The drive was much slower than Gibbs usually drove, which was adding to the oddities of the day for Tony. He could not wrap his head around these bizarre circumstances. They had stopped to grab a pizza from their favorite Italian restaurant, and the kid was happily downing a slice on the way to base. Tony went ahead and grabbed one for himself; even Gibbs had a slice while driving, something that made Tony even more weirded out as the slower Gibbs went, the more Tony wondered if he was in a twilight zone. He knew his friend Detective Amy Adams and her partner, along with their own team and the slew of cops and agents canvassing the neighborhood – they would do all they could to figure out part of this mystery. His part was with the boy and getting him to open up with what he knew of his life with his mother, and hopefully where the blood came from…not to mention if he knew what was in the backpack.

"Gonna drop you off at the office and talk with Vance before I head to the scene…are you going to be ok with this?"

Gibbs looked back at Tony through the rearview even as Tony looked back, showing his feelings like he usually didn't, and how resigned with the situation he was; however he could see the determined look on the younger man.

"Not like he is going to go to anyone else. I'll manage…Vance may be able to help as he has a boy, as well as some of the other agents, and maybe even Jimmy. He'll know the do's and don'ts with this age…" Tony tried to joke, but it fell flat with his masks continuing to slip; he couldn't keep his mind from racing in confusion. He just needed to find space to breathe!

"Dinozzo…" Gibbs warned quietly yet firmly as he could see his agent truly flustered. He wished he could lean back and tap the back of Tony's head, but couldn't.

"Sorry boss…trying…"Tony grimaced, closing his eyes and trying to settle his mind, opening them when he just couldn't and grimaced again.

Gibbs nodded, the two friends understanding each other as usual with few words. As they went through the base checkpoint, they noted the startled looks given the boy, and even as they left, Tony groaned aloud, "There's goes the start of the gossip bunnies!"

Gibbs grimaced in agreement, knowing there was no way to stop it. Even as they parked, a phone rang in Gibb's pocket, and he couldn't help but groan and showed Abby's name to Tony, as it was Tony's phone, who groaned in agreement. Things were going to get noisy real soon. Tony had hoped to get to Vance before Abby had gotten out of court, but this _was_ Abby they were talking about. Unbuckling Benjamin, he handed the pizza box to Gibbs before he again picked up the boy and they began walking toward the building even as Gibbs answered Tony's phone guardedly, as he had forgotten he had put the other phone in his pocket when they were juggling wallets, phones, pizza boxes, and an excited boy in the restaurant due to multiple phone calls unavoidable. Just one more they were unable to evade; at least he could stop this one before Tony had to deal.

"Abs, its Gibbs."

"**Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! Is it true? Does Tony have a real live mini clone? Where is Tony 'cause I **_**need**_** to talk to him **_**now**_**, and he better not lie to me! Why didn't he tell me? **_**You**_** tell him…."** Gibbs jerked the phone away from his ear, knowing he would not be able to make sense nor get a word in for at least a few minutes until she wound down, and as Tony was holding Benjamin, Gibbs was not going to let Abby scare the boy with her hyper attitude over the phone. As they went through security and got Benjamin a visitor's badge, something that brought the boy out of his shyness as he now admired the "badge" attached to his pajamas. One of the bunny slippers fell off accidentally at his excited kick, and an agent passing by picked it up to give it back. Ned Dornegat looked at Tony and the child with amazement even as he handed the slipper back, but before he could say anything, Tony beat him to it, "Yes Dorny, he looks like me. No, I don't know. _Please_ pass this on to the gossip bunnies."

He tried not to be angry about this, but at least Dornegat was one of the good guys, unlike the gossip bunnies. Ned looked at him in sympathy as he now heard Gibbs talking with Abby, and he shared the worried look with Tony. "Need me to be thinking good thoughts for you to get through _that_?" Ned pointed at the phone that was again shrieking with Abby's frenzied voice, and they both cringed. _That_ conversation was _not_ going to be fun, yet Tony steadied his grip on the boy in his arms. He would _not_ let Abby freak out in front of Benjamin; the kid had already gone through too much already today, and no telling where the blood had come from yet. Even now Benjamin was looking at the phone Gibbs was talking into warily, hearing the second voice clearly. Tony saw that Gibbs did not dare turn around, as the now stiff posture was mostly likely featuring the patented Gibbs glare that he was focusing ahead, and knowing the glare was for the person who would not calm down quickly enough for Gibbs. _'Oh yeah, this day was just getting better,' _Tony thought sarcastically.

Tony was yet again going through that strange feeling of protectiveness for the boy. Yeah sure, he always felt protective over victims that got away….but this was different. Did he already seem to know that this was his son, and because of that his instincts were taking over? He had heard of stranger things happen when people meet for the first time. Ned followed them quietly, pulling faces at Benjamin who peeked over Tony's shoulder at him. Ned wanted to see if he could get him to smile again, to which the small child did, and Ned's awe at seeing the Dinozzo smile appear made him grin back in happiness for Tony. "Well, he definitely has your Dinozzo charm. Anything else you have noticed yet?"

This made Tony smirk as he looked back, "His love for pizza."

Dorny grinned, "Well, that's definitely a given for anyone related to _you_."

Gibbs guffawed at this even as he finally hung up on Abby and the three agents smirked at each other as the four of them got on the elevator and headed up. Gibbs sobered as he stated, "Abby will be back in one hour, I warned her if she can't calm down, she won't be allowed to meet Benjamin." Tony stared at him, yet grinned with relief, "Thanks boss, don't think I want Benjamin to see her like that yet." Ned nodded in agreement, his relief for the two cuddling together as they now stepped out of the elevator onto their cubicle area. In parting, Ned gave a nod to Tony in farewell as they separated; Tony and Gibbs walked toward the stairs and headed to Vance's office.

The man in question walked out of his office even as they got halfway up, his eyes staying on them as if he had been waiting for them. Tony sighed as he now saw Vance look at the boy in his arms. He felt his mask slip further, and he steeled himself for what was coming, even though he looked more toward this questioning than he did Abby's. He saw that Vance steel himself as well, and he felt a bit better, as he too was unsure of how this questioning would go. Vance turned around to re-enter his outer office, and his secretary nodded to them, even as she too stared at the small boy in Tony's arms. '_Well,'_ Tony sighed inwardly, '_this is going to get real old fast'._

Vance went to his desk and sat down as both Tony and Gibbs situated themselves in chairs, Benjamin still stubbornly refusing to sit elsewhere. "No, daddy, with you," the boy stated, clinging to Tony, and he could do nothing but let the child remain on his lap.

"I got to say, this must be a surprise to all who has met…" he looked at Tony in question.

"Benjamin."

"Benjamin, it is good to meet you. My name is Leon."

Benjamin looked at Vance and shyly smiled. Vance's face said it all, so Tony said, "Yeah, I know, déjà vu to you too?"

"Geez Dinozzo, with two of you, not sure if NCIS is going to live through it," Gibbs said in jest.

Vance chuckled, trying to get his head around it still, and noting that Tony was still trying to do so as well. "Did you have DNA tests done at the hospital, and additional samples sent here?" At their affirmative, he nodded. "I will work on keeping CPS at bay until we know for sure, as the child certainly wants to stay only with you, Agent Dinozzo. Has he told you anything yet on where his mom is?"

"My mommy is dead."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the small boy. Tony swallowed thickly, feeling like he had truly turned back time to when he was close to that age and his mom had died, even if he had been a bit older.

"Benjamin, when did your mommy die?" Tony asked quietly.

"Last night?" Benjamin hesitated at this, unsure, but took Tony's hand in comfort as he continued, "Mean Uncle Jack shot her in the garage, but the gun sounded quiet, not like in the movies. Mommy woke me up when I was sleeping and gave me my backpack, said we were going to you, and then put me in the cupboard in the garage…..I saw…" His little lip trembled, but he stopped with a look that was very familiar to both Vance and Gibbs, and they watched in awe as the small boy continued. "I was scared, daddy, but I was quiet like she taught me. Mommy told me if anything happened to her, that you would come. But I fell asleep. When I woke, Mommy and Uncle Jack were gone."

Gibbs asked quietly, "Benjamin, why didn't you call for help, or go outside where the kids were? They know you and like you."

"Didn't want Uncle Jack to come back and hurt them. Wanted to find daddy, but…" Benjamin hesitated, unsure. The glassiness of his eyes were no longer there, only grief.

Vance mouthed to Gibbs and Tony, _"Delayed shock?"_ even as the two men nodded in possible affirmative.

Tony gently turned the boys head so they could look eye to eye, "Benjamin, did your body feel funny, like you couldn't settle or calm down?" he wasn't sure how to exactly explain shock to a small child, as fear and shock can make you do funny things, no matter the age of the person. He was just glad that Benjamin had gone toward help, even though help had been just out the door in the opposite direction that he had gone, as McGee had explained over one of the phone calls received earlier.

Benjamin nodded, even as he suddenly squirmed. Tony looked at him, surprised, as the small boy suddenly cupped his small hand to whisper in his ear, "I gotta go pee."

Tony grinned, "That I can help you get too. Vance, may we use your bathroom?"

Vance nodded, and Tony showed Benjamin to the small bathroom in the office.

As the two were in there, Gibbs sighed, looking at Vance, who nodded. "This is very strange. Is Agent Dinozzo positive he does not recognize the woman? "

"You know how Dinozzo is with faces. What do you think?"

"I think this is going to get even stranger, I am thinking."

Both sighed, waiting as patiently as they could. Gibbs phone rang, Vance nodded, and he answered.

"Kate, what you got?"

"Gibbs! We found an area in the garage where someone tried to clean up with bleach. The boy must have been in the cupboard in there watching, as some blood spray inside the slatted doors was missed, seeing as it was painted black. A kid-sized void is in the cupboard. The killer must have cleaned up, and then left with the car and most likely the body of the mother. As bleach was used, we are unsure of how much blood was lost, or if she is alive. We have the information on the car though, and a BOLO is out. How is Tony doing? "

"Fine. Get back here when you are done with the canvas," he hung up even as she said, "Yes, boss."

Tony and Benjamin came out of the bathroom, the small boy now walking next to him yet still grasping Tony's hand. Sitting again, Tony allowed the boy to clamber back on his lap. His arms automatically went around the boy, unsure if he wanted to let go. His face seemed more firm in the mask he now wore, Tony thankfully sighed at this, even as he asked the boy the next question himself.

"Benjamin, can you tell us why you were in the garage with your backpack on over your pajamas?"He knew the boy had mentioned it, but they had to see if there was any other information the boy had.

"I told you, mommy gave it to me. She said we needed to get to you to stop bad people and Uncle Jack, who had come to visit a couple days ago. He was nice then," Benjamin sighed sadly, then his eyes welled up, and suddenly Tony had a small boy sobbing in his arms. Holding him as tightly as he dared, Tony looked at Gibbs and Vance in anguish, yet panicked as well. This was bringing many memories back for him as well as a child. Not even realizing it he was rocking the child's body; he did not notice the other two men glance at each other and grin at this parental display.

A knock on the door panicked Benjamin for a moment, but Tony was able to calm him, as Gibbs handed him a tissue, which was used generously.

"Come in," Vance said, and Fornell walked it, to Tony's dismay. _'Damnit, can't catch a break here!'_ he though sarcastically.

"Hey, I heard a strange rumor that…." The older FBI agent stopped as he stared at Tony and the boy, then continued as two pairs of identical faces looked back at him, but continued, "That was apparently no rumor. What's going on, and do you need help?"

Gibbs sighed, "We don't know what's exactly going on yet, except for what Benjamin here has told us. We are still trying to find more information." He stopped then glared at Fornell. "Why else are you here, 'cause you usually just call me to ask, or just show up at my house."

Fornell sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Knew you would figure it out... a top level scientist in her field didn't show up for work, the fourth that has now disappeared, name of Ada Stirling."

"Mommy!"

Gibbs sighed, "That's the name McGee texted me earlier of the owner of the house."

Tony sighed, "Nope, no recognition from me, though why didn't you tell me her name earlier?"

"Was too busy eating."

Tony glared at Gibbs then turned to Fornell, "What field was she working in, genetics, medicine, or a stranger or more dangerous area than those?"

"Um, actually, she is a genius. She has majored in many scientific fields."

Tony looked intently at Fornell as he asked firmly, "_What college_ did she go to?"

"First she went to Ohio State, and then she continued on at Harvard and a few others. She actually just finished a seventh doctorate…"

Tony closed his eyes, racing through all he could remember back when he was back in college…and he remembered her even as he smiled sadly.

"She was just a kid when I knew her, but she told me her name was Marie…"

Fornell supplied, "Her middle name is Marie. She graduated Ohio State when she was fourteen, about when you would have been in your junior year."

"Yeah, I remember her now…she was a sweet kid…"

Author's note: Is this enough mystery for you all? Oh yeah, this is getting fun, and I haven't even gotten back to what McGee and Kate are doing with Detective Amy and their crew! Also, reviewers' choice on the next chapter, should I put a flashback to when Tony met Marie in college as he remembered it, or what? Let me know! Heck, I may do it anyway, its percolating in my mind ! T


	4. Ch 4 - Childhood Crush?

Chapter 4 –Childhood Crush?

Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, electronic store. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. Any and all mistakes are mine

Oh, to note here, Flashbacks and memories will be in italics….hope you enjoy! T

**Tony's flashback -First Semester, Junior Year at OSU:**

_Tony and Mike walked back toward their frat house, Tony grousing over his homework. "Three papers due and all in next two weeks? It's only the first week!" _

"_That's what happens when you are taking the courses you are, Tony," Mike teased._

_Mike knew Tony actually enjoyed his classes; in point of fact they both did, but enjoyed the banter to lighten the tension of all the studying ahead of them. It was getting late, and curfew would be sounded soon for everyone in the dormitories and frat houses. As they turned a corner they usually didn't take in their hurry, they walked into something that shocked them: two students they recognized that were trouble makers, holding a girl, yes, a girl - against the wall. She wore an OSU sweatshirt; extra small, Tony mused, and wore purple tinted glasses, blue jeans, and bright purple sneakers. She had long dark brown hair and a light complexion. They had her mouth covered to keep her quiet, both holding her against the wall; one of them was holding a knife in his left hand, poised near the girl. The five jerked in surprise, the two captors in dismay, Tony and Mike in shock and anger, and the girl looked shocked at the development then in hopeful relief. _

_The one holding the knife growled even as he turned the knife toward them, "Walk away superheroes, nothing for you to do here. Just some business..."_

"_Say what? Mike, did I hear them right, did they just call us superheroes?"_

"_Hmmm, I do believe they did; guess we will have to pull out our invisible superhero suits."_

_The one holding the girl's mouth snorted in annoyance, "All right you dumb jocks, walk away, and you won't get hurt."_

_Tony placed his left hand to his chest, "Awww, now that hurt! I do believe he meant that one, but really now, seeing as how you are traumatizing a little girl, that would make you the idiots."_

_The one holding the knife let the girl go, the second still keeping her up against the wall at his height, holding her up by his forearm across her chest and his other hand still over her mouth. Tony could see she was having trouble breathing, but he could not let her fear get to him, not just yet._

_Mike had already put his bag down slowly, his face grim; Tony's face was anything but. Dramatics was his forte, and he used it to his advantage now, even as he had been talking, keeping eye contact and steadily walking forward, his right hand gripping his pack. In an instant his thick book laden backpack was off his shoulder and swinging at the knife, hitting the hand hard. With a cry of pain, the crack of bone was heard, and the knife was airborne and heading to the other side of the walkway, disappearing under a dumpster by the second building. In that same instant Tony dropped his pack and sprung, grabbing the wrist with his right and twisting to add to the pain even as his left fist hit upward at the jaw quickly to counter any fight coming from the tormentor. Mike in turn launched at the other holding the girl, tackling and hitting midriff, forcing all air and fight out of him. In moments both football players had the perpetrators pinned painfully to the ground. The girl lay in a heap beside Mike, gasping in pain as she got her breath back even with her added groan of pain at her sudden loss of height above the ground. _

"_Are you ok, do you need the hospital?" Tony asked quickly, trying to keep the anger at bay as he spoke with her, as Mike twisted the second guy's arm behind him, making him yelp in pain._

_Her wide startled eyes stared at both him and Mike, yet she shook her head even as she coughed. _

"_I'm….fine…"_

_Narrowing his eyes at her, he checked her over for blood by glancing cursorily even as they heard a shout from some other students who now saw something was going on. In minutes security was called, and the girl was being checked over by a female med student. The two who had been terrorizing her were now held by college security, and the police and ambulance called. Tony pointed out where the knife was at and the younger cop found and bagged it. Even though they had been separated from the girl, the three kept each other in sight even as they were asked questions. Mike and Tony were asked to come in the next day to make formal statements, to which they agreed. The girl had sighed quietly to this but had complied as well when the two had given her a 'no argument' look across the way. Tony could only sigh in relief when she had._

_Mike murmured, "She looks familiar; can't place her though."_

_Tony eyed his friend quizzically, "What, she a student here? At her age?"_

_Mike snorted quietly, "You're the one to talk! When did you graduate high school?"_

"_Shhhhhh, still trying to keep that under wraps, geez!" As he had graduated at sixteen, he could only wonder when she had._

"_Well, at least you had your height to your advantage, she doesn't have that."_

_Tony exhaled noisily, nodding. "Do you get the feeling this has happened to her before? I mean, she looked resigned to it when we walked up."_

_Mike shook his head stating, "Didn't notice that, only thing I was really hoping was that they were not going to do what I thought they were going to do to her."_

_Both had made a face at the thought, for neither wanted to think what could have happened if they had not walked that way this night._

_Even as the two in cuffs were put in the back of the police vehicle, one sans wrapped hand until a cast could be made the girl got up and limped over to where they sat. The two friends looked at her, one a little wary, and the other with quiet speculation. "Hurt your foot when you fell?" Tony asked, and the girl grimaced as she nodded. He had watched as the medic from the ambulance had taken over from the student and had wrapped the slightly swollen foot until they could take her to get x-rayed. Even now the medic was frowning at her walking toward them, but had nodded earlier at her quiet insistence._

"_I wanted to thank you both for what you did. They found out who I was and, well, they wanted to hurt me for reporting them for cheating last year." Tony grimaced at this, his own memories at that age. Unlike her though, he'd had the advantage of height and sports buddies at her age. Mike looked at her in comical dismay, "Well shoot, and here I was going to just ask you to do some papers for me for saving you," he winked at her in jest, hoping to alleviate the seriousness. Even as she started to laugh nervously, Tony snorted at this, and then introduced them as he saw her relax more, "My name's Tony and this is Mike. What's your name?"_

_She sighed quietly, now calmer than she had felt in a long time."My name is Marie."_

"_Nice to meet you, Marie. Hey, do you like movies?"_

"_Sometimes."_

_Tony placed his hands to his chest in shock, tragically posing in dismay even as Mike rolled his eyes and groaned, "Don't even get him started."_

End FLASHBACK

Tony smiled at his remembrance of meeting Marie, the sixteen year old girl that had won over the whole team and their multitude of girlfriends to making sure she was always near someone safe for the rest of the year when they had heard she had been harassed multiple times before. Tony and Mike had both been insistent on it at first, but it quickly caught on when Mike's current girlfriend had stated her little sister had been attacked that previous summer, so her own need of keeping Marie safe caught on quickly with the rest. The friendship had lead to fun study groups when it came to classes she explained to them in better ways than their professors at times, pizza and movie nights (because Tony would not let Marie miss out on the best movies of all time) which led to a mass of college students enjoying the game of quoting their favorite parts during the movies (something Tony had started, of course), and of course Marie would cheer them on at their games. Secretly both Tony and Mike would think of her as their very own mascot, but they had never told the rest of the team that. Tony alone had thought of her as a little sister, and had thought she had felt the same. At least, until now, he thought wryly.

That same year of meeting had been the year when _the last game_ had been His Final Game when he had broken his leg, changing his life. As it had also been Marie's graduating year, poor Tony had been dismayed, as he had not been able to go to her graduation with the others, the doctors insisting he needed to keep his leg elevated and stationary, it being so soon after the game. She had later gone to the hospital to see him before she left for the next college she had enrolled into to continue her studies. She had been the only one besides his coach he had told of his fiery rescue the day before the game. Saving her and that second rescue had helped to make up his mind on the college major change, along with talking to her about it, to which she had agreed. She had also thanked him again, he remembered. _"You made me believe in friendship, Tony, no matter who the person is."_ Sadly, they did not keep as well in touch as both worked hard in different colleges as she continued her studies elsewhere and as he launched in a different direction…from phys ed to criminology, forensics and on to the police force academy. He was still working on his doctorate slowly, when work allowed. 'Huh,' he mused, 'guess she and I had something in common, the continuance of learning all we could in what we strived for.'

"_My dad wanted me to graduate from his alma mater before I continue college." _Marie had told him quietly weeks before she had graduated - she had majored in two degrees graduating the year she met Tony, he fondly remembered. She had had a fondness for fuzzy sweaters and tennis shoes, and purple tinted glasses, and wondered if she still did. Each girlfriend that was with the football team had enjoyed giving her makeovers to help with her self esteem at her young age. Any boys that noticed her had been vetted by all the players, much to her chagrin, he remembered, yet at the same time she had been relieved, he remembered. Now he wondered if this was the reason, looking down at the boy in his arms.

'That means she had Benjamin when she was… nope,' he thought warily, 'not going to think on that yet,' then another thought hit him, and he looked at Fornell suspiciously, "How do you know so much about Marie when she just disappeared last night?"

"She was helping us on our investigation, putting together facts for us on what the others were working on to see if they had a correlation to the chatter we had heard. She has helped us before. Didn't know she had a kid, though, until one of her assistants mentioned it today. She didn't keep pictures up in her lab or office. Figured she was security conscious, but as to Jack Farrington…"

"Uncle Jack?"Tony questioned.

"Where did you hear that name?" Fornell demanded in surprise.

"Benjamin told us he shot Marie." Gibbs stated quietly.

"You do realize her first name is Ada, middle name is Marie." Fornell said to them both.

"She will always be Marie to me," Tony said with a ghost of a smile, thinking of the little girl he once thought of as a sister, forcing himself to shake it off. "Any way, back to Jack? Who is he to her, and is he also in the science field?" Nope, he was not jealous, he thought, just very worried now about an old friend.

"He was her boss."

"Was?"

"Found him dead an hour ago, with her car in his garage. Looked like multiple persons in a fight, with the way the house looked inside."

"Was her body…."

"No, but there was some blood in the trunk."

"What do you mean by _some _blood?" Tony almost snarled even as Gibbs asked. Benjamin was now so tightly attached to him he hoped the boy could calm soon, his quiet sobs soon and to Tony's relief slowly quieting to a stillness of an exhaustive sleep.

Moments later Vance answered his phone and excused himself to MTAC, the SFA could feel the small arms loosen up as the small body relaxed. Tony could only breathe in relief, but did not let the boy go even as he and Gibbs continued to look to the FBI agent for more information.

Fornell sighed, and then continued, "Dr. Stirling may still be alive."

NCISNCISNCIS

Author's note…..Whew, it just would not get out of my head today, so I was able to rip out most of it, then went over it multiple times to make sure it seemed plausible, etc. It sure was fun to write though! Can't wait to start the next chapter, and I am even getting more ideas for my other story! Yeah, I am hoping you give my first story a chance as well, so please if you could review both of my stories, as I don't want to start any others in my head until these two are finished, well, ok, maybe not, but it sure would help with a review and maybe some more words not just for this story but for the other as well, ok? YAY! Push that pretty button down below, ok? Thanks bunches! T


	5. Ch 5 - What do you know?

_What's Wrong With Bunny Slippers?_

_Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, electronic store._

_New words from a Guest; sugar-high, ladder, reaching for rainbows, giggles, cheek pinching, and more from VG LittleBear: _multi-purpose, scam, bubblegum_. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. Any and all mistakes are mine._

_I am so excited, and with this excitement, another chapter for you all! It just won't get out of my head, and that is a blast when the ideas just won't stop! To all readers, I do have questions for you below in my author's note, so please give me your thought. Thank you bunches for your reviews, and keep them coming! T_

_**Bunny Slipper Ch5 –What do you know?**_

Kate went out of the house toward the people requesting to speak with one in charge from inside, and as the two police detectives gave her permission, she went. She recognized the boy from earlier they had talked to about Benjamin; beside him stood an older lady with a walker. She was wearing a smart blue lounge pantsuit and bright blue sneakers. Despite her silvery white hair and wrinkled skin her green eyes were bright and clear. Smiling, Kate reached out her hand to shake the proffered one from this older lady. Even as the woman spoke, Kate detected the slowness of speech due to a probable stroke, so she listened respectfully.

"Oh my dear," the old woman quavered, "Have you found that dear little tyke's momma? He was such a dear when I got to watch him for Ada Marie once in a while. As for his momma, is she all right? Can you tell us anything?"

The young boy grinned up at his grandma as he nodded in agreement, and Kate couldn't help but smile at his obvious love for the older woman. She had noticed quite a few kids were still out, probably with parental permission, as it was getting quite late. But due to a friend being in trouble and the multiple police and CSI vehicles now in the vicinity, really no one on this block was going to get much it at all sleep due to the canvas of the officers. She was surprised there wasn't a news van trying to get information. She would think on that later.

"Benjamin is fine, just in shock. We haven't located his mother yet," Kate paused as the older woman paled and the boy held his grandma's hand a little tighter, showing his dismay. Kate continued, "I really wish I could tell you more, but really I can't right now. Can you tell me more about them?"

"Of course, I would love to tell you more about Ada Marie and that dear young tyke. Tell you what, why don't you come sit with me on my porch, and I will tell you what she told me. That way I can rest my old bones and…."

"Grandma, your bones aren't that old!"

The older woman just smirked at the boy grinning impishly up at her, something that seemed to be a joke with them, as it told of their ease with one another. As quickly as the grin came to the boy, it still didn't last as his face went back to worrying about his young friend.

The threesome walked slowly toward the house across the street to sit down on the porch and the older woman told Kate what she knew.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby was angry; angry with Tony for not telling her anything of this magnitude, angry at Gibbs for telling her if she didn't calm down she would not see the boy. Right now though, she had the two vials of blood that she was now putting into one of her babies so it could do its job quickly and efficiently so they could find out for sure. She sighed, knowing it wasn't either of theirs fault, and shifted her anger at the woman who had apparently started this whole dilemma. She had asked for a picture of both the boy and the woman from Tim so as to see what she could find out about her for them; she had worded it as carefully as possible just in case Gibbs had mentioned her meltdown to him. At that she grimaced; she would have to apologize to Tony later for her outburst, and hoped it had not been heard by the boy. Damn those gossip bunnies for giving her the wrong information!

Her phone beeped, and she quickly opened the message with its attachments. She looked at the boy's picture first, and saw the truly uncanny resemblance to Tony, and just stared at the small face in awe and grinned back at the true Dinozzo smile that was aimed impishly at the camera. True, she also saw the glint that Tony sometimes got showing out of the eyes… they were so like Tony's!

Abby clicked for the next picture, and she froze. She couldn't believe it… Ada? Spinning quickly, she checked to make sure all in her lab was where it was supposed to be, both safely and securely. She resealed what needed to be resealed, and then left her lab, securing the door. She hit the stairs at a run; when she reached the bullpen, she slowed down and forced herself to stop hyperventilating. Gibbs wouldn't let her talk to them unless she could calm down.

"Hey Balboa, Dornegat, do you know where Gibbs and Tony are?"

Nate answered, "Still in the Director's office, anything wrong?"

She shook her head, hoping her normally pale skin was not as ashen as she felt.

Quickly she took the steps to the Director's outer office and asked if Gibbs could step out if he could. The Director's assistant, Cynthia, stood up and opened the door and poked her head in. The door opened further and Abby saw Tony with the boy in his arms, asleep. She also saw Fornell in there, but she pushed her already stressed mind to put that aside for now as Gibbs came out with the assistant and closed the door.

"Abbs?" His quizzical look took in her paler countenance and he pushed her to sit down as he could tell she was in shock.

"Gibbs, I know her…I know his mom!" her usually vibrant voice came out in a hoarse whisper, and she clasped her hands together hard, squeezing them painfully to stop herself from trembling.

"Tell me, Abbs."

"Well, I met her a couple years ago at one of the workshops I like to go and speak at. She was a speaker as well… and well….we got to be friends. We have met multiple times at different workshops and conventions….We loved talking about science and forensics and ….." Abby grimaced as she stopped for a moment, her voice wanting to quaver. She shook her head hard, forcing herself to focus.

Gibbs just steadily looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"She, she never told me she had a son…but I do remember telling her all about you guys. Of course she told me about her coworkers… we even emailed…and we have even critiqued each other's papers sometimes….we have both published….but even though I had invited her out and bowling if ever she came this way, well, she never told me much about herself. I mean, I knew she was a very private person and that her job was very hush-hush from the way she didn't talk about it….you know?" Abby imploringly looked at her silver fox even as he listened to her stilted information that she strung together as haphazardly as she always did when stressed.

Gibbs could only groan internally as this new information came to light. Tony was not going to like this new development. Getting up, he took her hand and led her into the Director's office. Tony looked at her as she entered, noted her pallor, and looked inquiringly at Gibbs.

"She knew Marie." Gibbs stated it quickly, knowing his SFA's mind would quickly connect the dots, and he quickly ran through what Abby had told him. Fornell just looked at the young Goth's unusually quiet façade, and excused himself to let the friends talk. Even as he left his phone rang, so it was a good thing either way he was getting out of this conversation, Fornell mused, and knew Gibbs would tell him later if anything else came to light.

Tony and Abby looked at each other warily for a moment, until he sighed even as the small child in his arms shifted and cuddled even more securely in his lap. Abby looked down at the boy, and a ghostlike smile partially lit her face. "He could be your clone, Tonyboy…um, you do know she is a top geneticist as well as quite a few others," she softly stated, and he grimaced at her.

"No, think she got my DNA another way."

"The sperm bank you got paid to do when you needed the money for college?"

He nodded, "Wondered why they had called to say what they did; am wondering now if it wasn't them that really called, but if it had been Marie instead. The person who had spoken to me on the phone had sounded odd, but I had figured it was due to a cold."

"You call her Marie," she said more as a statement than a question, but he nodded anyway.

"Met her in college, the year she graduated OSU….long time ago. Kept in touch for a couple years via email, but well, our schooling and work got in the way, so…" he hesitated in obvious sadness, and Abby nodded in understanding. She too had friends from long ago that she had lost touch with. This though….again she looked down at the boy, and shook her head.

"Why didn't she tell me? " Abby asked quietly, then added, "Lately her emails had been coming more, as if she, well, now I know why, but…"

"Yeah," Tony said, "she must have been trying to find a way to tell me, but…" Tony couldn't continue even as his arms secured more around the precious boy in his arms. He closed his eyes, fighting to stay calm.

She too was at a loss for words, her trembling hands giving her away yet again.

Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder, and she put her head on his hand even as the few tears she had been trying to hold in escaped. She fought the rest back as she could tell that Tony was barely holding on. 'No,' she told herself, 'this is not about me right now. Right now I will help my friend get through this and deal later in private.'

Quickly she swiped her tears away even as Benjamin stirred and opened his eyes, and noticing her, the sleepy eyes goggled. Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at his face, enjoying this immensely.

"Daddy, who is she, and why does she wear so much black?" the sleepy boy looked at Abby curiously, noting especially the skull on the t-shirt, and the collar around her neck. She couldn't help but giggle a little at his facial expression, but calmed herself down as Tony introduced her.

"This is my friend Abby. Abby, this is Benjamin."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Abby," the small boy said as he rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Nice to meet you too, Benjamin. I knew your mother; we met a couple years ago at a science convention," Abby added that, hoping this would make the boy a bit more at ease with her. As his face brightened, the three adults were relieved, hoping the announcement would alleviate any other questions the boy had for the moment.

Abby's phone beeped, and she looked at it and scowled even as she said, "Sorry, I have to get back to my lab. Test results for Balboa are finished." Getting up reluctantly, she put her hand out to Benjamin, and he put his small hand into hers.

Benjamin asked, "Can I see your lab? Mommy sometimes let me see hers."

Abby smiled, nodding, "Not right now, but maybe later or another day, is that all right?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, and she left feeling happier.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Kate had just gone over what the neighbor had revealed to the others in the house and was just about to call Gibbs when the front doors opened. FBI agents came through the door, Agent Sacks at the forefront.

"What the hell…" Amy growled, and the others could only agree.

McGee and Kate recognized the first agent. "Slacks!" Kate hollered, "_What is going on_?"

Sacks growled inwardly at the nickname Tony had given him, yet he smirked, "It's _our_ crime scene now."

McGee groaned, yet relieved that Kate had bagged the picture of Tony that had been in the boy's room. Hopefully Sacks would not see it for at least a bit, or Tony would not be the only one who was pissed at Sacks!

"I'm calling Gibbs," muttered McGee, letting the detectives and Kate deal with the new agents and to this Kate nodded. Whatever was going on was bigger than they realized, and they all knew it.

**Author's note**….Ok, questions for you dear readers….Will they find Marie alive soon? Will Tony ever have a chance to talk to her privately about their son? Where is she? What does she do in her line of work, is she an expert in so many science communities due to her doctorates, and What is she working with Fornell on? So, now that my questions to you are out there, I would like to see what you would think. For me, I know that there are many stories out there where Tony is raising a child on his own, but really, in all fairness, I don't plan on going that way. That is the only hint I will give you . T


	6. Ch 6 - Bonding Time?

Can I Have Bunny Slippers?

It is my birthday today, so I am finishing this chapter as a present to all of you! Sadly it may be shorter than what I usually do, but seeing as to what the name of the chapter is, you will probably figure out why . Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, and electronic store. New words from a Guest; sugar-high, ladder, reaching for rainbows, giggles, cheek pinching, and more from VG LittleBear: _multi-purpose, scam, bubblegum_. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. Any and all mistakes are mine._

Chapter Six – Bonding Time?

Gibb's phone rang, and McGee's number showing made his gut twist, but it wasn't in worry. "What ya got, Tim?"

"Ah, Gibbs, Sacks and lots of FBI agents showed up, and they are trying to kick us out of the house, both us and the Detectives. Do you know what's going on? Did Fornell…"

Gibbs interrupted and growled, "Stay there. I'm on my way." He was about to hang up when Tony motioned for the phone, so he stated, "Hang on, McGee, Tony wants to talk."

"Hey, McGee, could you grab some clothes and shoes and such for Benjamin for me? Fornell will most likely ok it, as he just left a while ago."

Tony looked down as Benjamin looked up at him and grinned, adding, "Daddy, could I have my Spiderman cup too?"

McGee interrupted, "Why don't you text me what else Benjamin wants, and I will get what I can for him, as well as what you already asked for; will grab a few days worth of clothes, plus his pillow and comforter, as they are most likely his favorite. My cousin's kids are that way."

"Thanks Tim," Tony smiled, hanging up. He looked down at Benjamin as he handed the phone back to Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned down to talk to Benjamin, "Hey, gonna go help to find your mom, but going to leave you here safe with your dad, ok?"

Benjamin nodded solemnly, but giggled when Gibbs ruffled his hair with his hand before he left. As the door closed, Tony realized he was now alone with a boy he did not really know, and he felt panicked again. Breathing slowly, the two looked at each other warily, questions in each other's eyes. Tony finally asked, "Well, Benjamin, what do you like to do?"

Benjamin grinned, stating, "I like to ride my bike, and meet new people, play with my friends, watch cartoons and movies…."

Tony grinned at this last bit. "What are your favorite movies or cartoons?"

Benjamin's face turned thoughtful for a long moment, then sighed in frustration as he said, "See, mommy likes to ask me that too, and I just like them all. Can't I like them all?" He looked up at Tony, and Tony looked back grinning widely. He leaned over closer to his son's face so they were eye to eye. In that moment, no matter what the DNA testing stated, right now he just knew with all his heart. "Son, can I tell you a secret?" Benjamin's eyes grew wide, and he nodded vigorously. Tony whispered in his ear, "I don't really have a favorite either. Can't and won't have just one favorite, I have too many to count. Do you want to know why?"

Benjamin was all ears now; he couldn't wait for his dad's explanation.

"It depends on my mood. If I feel sad, I want something to make me happy; if I feel mad, I want something that will take my mind off of it. Do you understand?" Tony looked at Benjamin, their faces unknowingly showing the same excited expression. Benjamin grinned, nodding happily, "Yeah! When I want to laugh, I watch my funny ones, and when I don't want to think, or am sad, I just keep watching."

Benjamin hesitated as he saw his dad's face change at this last bit, but Tony only ruffled his hair, and he smiled up at his dad again.

"I do the same thing, Benjamin. "

They were silent again for a while, just quietly enjoying each other's company, Benjamin snuggling closer and Tony bent down to kiss him on the top of his head; the action startled Tony, but it just seemed natural, and he closed his eyes, breathing in the smell that was Benjamin: pizza, soap, and – Tony frowned, as it smelled familiar, but he couldn't place it. Bubblegum? He wasn't sure.

Benjamin closed his eyes; glad his dream had come true. He had his dad, and his dad had him. His thoughts turned to his mom, and he sighed in the quiet, a mournful sigh, "I wish mommy was here, but she's in heaven now."

Tony tightened his grip a bit, but said, "We don't know that yet. She may still be alive, from what the others have been able to piece together. I am kind of hoping she tries to contact us, so we can know more," Tony hesitated a bit, and then asked, "Did your mommy ever say she would call me soon?"

He felt Benjamin nod his head, then his heart stuttered as Benjamin said, "I thought she already had, with all the stories she told me about you, and…." The little boy hesitated, and then asked quietly, in a small voice, "Daddy, why did you never come visit? Mommy said you work to save the world, and that you didn't know about me, but…" the child was confused at this, and Tony's mind went blank.

"When did mommy tell you that I didn't know about you?" He felt irritated that Marie had told Benjamin that, and hoped, well, he just hoped it was not a long time ago. He felt like, well, crap, his emotions would not stop switching every second with these last statements from his son.

"A couple days ago? Think before Uncle Jack came to visit. Then things got weird, and she started telling me weird stories at night before bed, telling me I had to remember the stories, and to tell you them."

Tony could only wonder at what a child could consider as weird, but he had to ask, "What were the stories about, Benjamin? How many different stories were there?"

Benjamin hesitated, then said, "Well….at first the stories were all about you and what you did, but then lately she started telling me about how you came to meet me and how you and your team with mommy stopped a really bad thing…" Benjamin hesitated again.

Tony closed his eyes, wondering if this child had both his mind and Marie's; he with his eidetic memory, and Marie's, well, sheesh, he did not even want to think that much right now.

His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. Thinking it was probably Gibbs or maybe one of the team he answered without looking at the screen, "Dinozzo."

A silence was heard, and then he heard a voice he recognized all too clear in his far memory.

"Tony?"

He could only close his eyes and swallow before he could answer.

"Marie?"

Author's note: Heehee, just had to stop there, love those types of cliffies! I am attaching the same questions I had attached to the last chapter (with some obvious changes due this last chapter for any and all of you to have fun…

Will they find Marie alive soon, and where should she be found? Will Tony ever have a chance to talk to her privately about their son, with all that is going on? What does she do in her line of work, is she an expert in so many science communities due to her doctorates, and What is she working with Fornell on? So, now that my questions to you are out there, I would like to see what you would think. For me, I know that there are many stories out there where Tony is raising a child on his own, but really, in all fairness, I don't plan on going that way. That is the only hint I will give you ;)! Hugs to all, T


	7. Ch 7 - Help Me?

_Can I Have Bunny Slippers?_

_Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, and electronic store. New words from a Guest; sugar-high, ladder, reaching for rainbows, giggles, cheek pinching, and more from VG LittleBear: _multi-purpose, scam, bubblegum_. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. Any and all mistakes are mine._

_AN: I am going to apologize in advance, as life has taken over lately. Looking for a job, as well as my car broke down! Seriously? SIGH! So sadly, my mind has not been on my stories lately, and to that I truly am sorry, as I miss writing! _

Chapter 7-Help Me?

Tony couldn't think; all of a sudden he was back in time listening to Marie long ago in college. Her voice over the phone was the same, and that kind of scared her. Yet when he really listened to her tone, he heard her sharp breaths of pain as well as her fear. Holding tight to Benjamin, he stated quietly, "Marie, what is going on?"

"Oh Tony, I am sooo sorry. I tried so hard to not wait this long but…" she hesitated. Tony shook his head even though he knew she could not see it. Benjamin on the other hand, saw him shake his head and cocked his in confusion. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Immediately Marie heard his voice, and a small sob came out, "He _is_ with you, oh Tony, I am so glad; that way they can't use him against me!"

"Marie…who is 'they?' What is going on, are you safe right now? Who killed your boss?"

He heard her tremble as she asked, "Jack really is dead? Oh God, then that means….they got it…"

Even as he spoke, he was getting up rapidly and holding Benjamin tight as he held the phone to his ear and headed out the door. He knew where he needed to get to to trace this call. Hitting the elevator luckily which was open, he hit the down to Abby's lab; Abby would stop everything else to trace to find her friend.

"Marie, tell us where you are; you need a doctor, and we need to know what you know to stop whatever it is that you have figured out." Tony really wanted to yell at her, to make some sense out of everything that was happening today. Unfortunately he knew that what he really wanted to know would have to be put aside. He heard her sigh even as the elevator doors open and Tony headed rapidly down the hall toward a quiet lab. Darting inside even as he hoped she was there; Tony sighed in relief as Abby jerked her head up and setting Benjamin down quickly he gestured at the phone and mouthed, 'Marie,' her eyes grew wide and she darted toward her computer.

Tony hit the speaker phone button and said, "Marie, there is someone with me who saw you get hurt, and he really needs to hear your voice right now."

Benjamin, now standing bewilderingly up at his dad, asked, "Who is it, daddy?"

Marie's voice broke, "Benjamin?"

"Mommy!"

Immediately the small boy began crying softly even as he said, "Mommy, I thought you were dead!"

"Oh baby, I am so sorry you had to see that, or think that I was dead…mommy is hurt yes, but your daddy will find me and get us back home, ok?"

Tears trickled down the boys cheeks as he whimpered, but bravely whispered out, "Ok, mommy."

Tony, stricken with the emotions that were in front of him and what he was feeling, grabbed Bert the Hippo and handed him to Benjamin. Benjamin stared at the toy, and then grabbed it in a hug. A loud fart erupted, and he squealed in surprise. Marie asked quickly, "What was that?" Benjamin giggled, and then squeezed it again, making it fart differently. Tony chuckled, stating, "That's Bert the Hippo, Abby's stress reliever." Benjamin giggled again and sat down to play with Bert. Tony was immensely relieved; one upset child settled.

Marie was quiet for a moment, much longer than Tony or Abby liked. They glanced at each other, and finally Abby asked timidly, "Ada? A..are you ok?" They could hear Ada Marie sigh in resignation, and said again, almost barely loud enough, "I am so sorry, Abby. I never meant to not tell you… either of you. I meant to…"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, fighting back his own questions yet again; instead, he said, "Later, Marie, I promise you we will find the time to talk. Right now, though, you need to tell me if you know where you are. If not, what you hear, what you smell, anything that will help us to find you. Abby is tracing your phone so we can find you."

Even as he talked he had grabbed Abby's cell and texted rapidly Gibbs to let him know what was going on. In moments, Gibbs stated, 'WHERE IS SHE?" Tony couldn't help but grin; Gibbs never could figure out his texting niceties.

Marie said quietly, "No, I don't know where I am. I woke up in an old office. I hear water, so I'm pretty sure I'm on the waterfront or near docks, as I hear lots of seagulls as well. The one window is boarded up. I am not sure why they locked me up in here with a phone, well, unless they thought it didn't work as to how old this building is. Well, actually, it didn't work, as I hooked it back up…but I digress…they must need me still as they killed Jack and did not finish me off…." She sighed again, and then groaned as she must have moved wrong. Immediately Tony took it off speaker so as to not let Benjamin hear his mom in pain, he murmured, "Marie, tell me what they want. Think of anything else right now, ok?" Even as he asked he was rapidly writing down what Marie had told him for Abby to relay when Gibbs got back to them.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, Tony. It was stupid, really. Right under my own damn nose, too," Marie growled this out, and Tony thought, 'Atta girl, use your temper, keep your energy up.'

Abby twisted away from her computer rapidly and immediately snatched her own phone from him and typed rapidly into it. At Tony's quirked eyebrow, she nodded, mouthing, 'Got it!'

Immediately, he said, "Marie? We have your location; Abby traced the phone, and our team and most likely Fornell's will be heading your way." Even as she breathed a sigh in relief, he covered the phone momentarily, asking Abby, "How far away are they, as Gibbs is out with Fornell?" Abby stated, "Fifteen minutes?" Nodding, he removed his hand and interrupted Marie's angry swearing at herself, "Marie, they are fifteen out, and I know that we need to know what you know, so please, what is the person's name that is in the thick of things?" Marie stopped, then ground out, "My personal assistant, Sandra Piel. I can't believe that she…"

Even as she again started swearing like a sailor, Tony grinned as he was again remembering back, yet covered the phone once again to give Abby the name. Abby twisted back to her computer, rapidly typing and her face a mask of fury; no one was going to hurt her friend and live to tell about it!

Once Marie calmed down a bit, Tony couldn't help but comment, "So, I see you have kept up with winning the soapiest mouth ever in the frat houses?" Marie chuckled despite her anger, she too remembering back, and sighed, "Oh Tony, if only we were back then again; it was so much simpler."

He smiled as he looked at their son, stating, "Yes, but then you would not have our son."

She was silent for about a minute, but Tony could hear her fight back a small sob, and then whispered, "Yeah."

Abby's phone rang, and she quickly answered quietly, "Gibbs, are you guys close? I can tell she is hurting pretty badly. They got her locked in an office, old building she said, she can hear seagulls and water and…"

She stopped as she listened, then covered the phone stating, "With Gibbs' driving, they are five away."

Tony was about to tell Marie, but Marie beat him to it, "I heard her, Tony. Um, could I speak to Benjamin for a minute?" He gave an affirmative noise as he walked toward Benjamin. "Benjamin? Mommy wants to talk to you," and handed the phone down to the little boy, whose face lit up with joy. Even as Benjamin starting to chatter to his mom about Bert and anything else that little boys think of, Tony leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He almost doubled over as he fought back his own version of panic attack; well, not a panic attack, he thought angrily to himself, just from everything that was building up inside him.

He wasn't sure he could take any more surprises right now. He felt Abby's touch on his shoulder, and he shook his head, letting her know he just needed some time. He felt her steps again head toward the computer, the typing again resuming. Fighting to breathe normally, he worked to push it all back into a locked compartment in his own mind. Finally he felt better, even though he knew that later he would have to reopen the box; otherwise it would explode, and that was never good when he waited too long.

What he really wanted to do was get drunk right now, but that wouldn't help either – it would only delay it. He felt a smaller tap on his knee; opening his eyes, a serious little boy was looking up at him, looking a little worried. "Daddy? Mommy wants to talk to you now," and handed him the phone. Tony took a cleansing breath, sat down on the floor so Benjamin could again sit in his lap, then spoke, again calm.

"Gibbs there yet?" Even as Tony listened, his arm copied the ones wrapping around him, and a little bit inside the box eased a bit more.

"Yeah, I keep hearing the word 'clear' so pretty sure the cavalry is here," she stated in a weak joke. Tony heard the door pounded on, and he heard Fornell's and Gibbs' voices hollering in, and she answered them, "Yes, I'm in here!"

Tony breathed a sigh in relief; one part of his epically strange day getting better. He heard Marie hand the phone to Gibbs, and the gruff voice trying to bark out orders gently around the hurt woman. Gibbs stated to Tony, "Got her in hand, Dinozzo. I would say meet us at Bethesda, but I don't want Benjamin out of our building. Stay there; when she has been checked out, I will call you to give you a report on her status." Gibbs hung up. Tony groaned; typical Gibbs.

As he pocketed his phone, Jimmy entered the room, saw the child, and stopped. He stared at first Benjamin, then Tony, and back again. Grinning now from ear to ear, he said, "Oh my word, I wasn't sure what to believe. I came here to see if Abby had heard anything as I was not sure where you were, but _this_ is a _way_ better way to find out." He hesitated, and then asked Tony, "Should I say congratulations or…" He didn't want to say that he was sorry for Tony about the situation with the kid in the room, but as the child was cuddled up in Tony's lap, and his friend's arms were wrapped around the boy; Jimmy just smiled. Benjamin looked up at him and grinned; Jimmy just grinned as he too saw the smile he recognized. Squatting down next to the two, he held out his hand, "Hi, my name is Jimmy. I'm a good friend of your dad's." Benjamin took the hand as he had looked at his daddy; he had seen trust and relief in his daddy's' eyes toward this man, so he knew he was nice. Besides, the small boy thought, he reminded him of his best friend Daniel.

Tony quickly asked Jimmy, "Is Ducky here? I really think he should meet Benjamin too, and he would feel left out if everyone has met Benjamin." At this Jimmy jumped up, stating, "Be right back!" Out the door he bolted, and Tony sighed yet again even as his mind jumped to another person: what would Mike say about all of this?

Author's note…sorry this is shorter than usual, but I really wanted to get this out so you all could enjoy it! Hope that you can give me some fun ideas as to what the assistant was getting into, and how she slipped the wool over Marie's eyes this whole time! Yay! Can't wait to find time for more of Jimmy, Ducky, and well, everyone along with Benjamin…especially as sooner or later Marie will be at NCIS. Ah yes, but first the plot must be set with more facts for the espionage or whatnot. Also, what would Mike say if Tony called him? Ohh that would be an interesting conversation! Well, got to get this up, hope you enjoyed! T


	8. Ch 8 - Say WHAT?

**Can I Have Bunny Slippers?**

_Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, and electronic store. New words from a Guest; sugar-high, ladder, reaching for rainbows, giggles, cheek pinching, and more from VG LittleBear: _multi-purpose, scam, bubblegum_. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. Any and all mistakes are mine._

Authors Note here….This chapter is truly entirely the fault of Scat210, I am happy to announce. I had not thought of this part of Tony, and Scat's review I actually had to reread a couple times for my muse to click me into what it was trying to tell me. So, Scat210, thanks bunches! Hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it! Oh, and all mistakes are mine. T

Oh, Second AN: I just rechecked via IMDB and on the NCIS DVD's, as I kept forgetting to make sure you all new. Chip in Frame Up had his last name spelled Sterling, not Stirling, to which Marie's last name is. So they are NOT related….just FYI for those wondering. T

Ch. 8 – Say WHAT?

Kate wondered about what was truly going on since she had gotten the look of the child in Tony's arms, not to mention which universe she was in. Driving back to NCIS while the rest of the team with Fornell were heading out double time to find and rescue Ada Marie Stirling, someone who had so many doctorates behind her name that even Kate had been flabbergasted at the number of them! She had also been shocked to learn that the woman knew and had gone to college with Tony. From what Gibbs had told them, they had actually been friends. Knowing Tony with friendships, she wondered why they had not remained friends, but from how many doctorates the woman had, she couldn't really be surprised, as most people who worked that hard sometimes forgot to keep up with friendships when they worked or studied that much. Not that it was her fault, nor Tony's, for that matter. Time did that, as Kate knew from experience with friends she herself had not spoken to in years.

She looked for the tenth time once again at the backpack of the small boy's things, along with a blanket, pillow, and a couple stuffed animals that had been sitting on his bed. She figured that maybe they were his favorites, and would help the transition of all that was going on in his life.

Usually she hated being sent back on such an errand as this, and would have complained by calling and ranting to Abby, but this time, she really wanted to find out how Tony was handling things. She knew he was not fully a kid person, even though he was a big kid himself at times. In all reality, he was not bad with kids, until something happened and the child either cried or acted out; well, okay, she would admit it. She didn't like being around kids either when they were not acting on their best behavior either. She could deal with it if she had to, and so could Tony. It was part of the job to work past that, no matter the circumstances.

On the other hand, today was something that was truly out of the ordinary, and she wanted to see if Tony was truly doing all right. She had gotten a text earlier from Abby when she had freaked when she had heard from the gossip bunnies. Kate had grimaced at that, but had worked hard at not calling her back, just texting back that she needed to hear the whole story. "Hell," Kate grimaced when she mouthed this out loud when she was cut off and whispered a soft 'sorry' to her long ago nun teachers for that. She was glad it was late, no, scratch that; she noted the time, and grimaced. They would all be exhausted soon, and she would need to find a way to make Tony and Benjamin rest; not to mention Abby.

When she reached base and showed her badge at the gate, she was nodded in even as she noted the smirk from the woman checking ID's. The woman had seen what was on the other seat, and Kate glared at her, daring her to make a comment. Thankfully, said woman had noted her look before she even asked a question; she had snapped her mouth closed quickly, a startled look on her face at Kate's ire. As Kate drove away, she couldn't help but smirk at this; that was one gossip bunny down, anyway.

Parking quickly, she bundled everything she had for Benjamin and lugged it past security inside, up the elevator, and deposited all but the backpack behind Tony's desk. Seeing Dorneget working still, she sighed in relief and asked, "Hey Ned, have you seen Tony?" Ned closed his eyes a moment, pushing back what he had been focusing on, then opening his eyes as he remembered, "Oh yeah, I saw he and Benjamin hitting the elevator down, think l heard him on the phone, something about finding someone." Kate nodded, realizing he must still be down in Abby's lab.

Thanking Ned, she took the stairs down, needing to settle her brain before she saw her partner. With the child's backpack in hand, she opened the stairwell door to Abby's floor, and heard Ducky's voice coming from the lab, "Now my dear boy, how are you doing? Congratulations on your birthday recently, did you get anything fun for your special day?" Kate grinned as she slowly walked toward the doorway of the lab, wanting to hear what the small boy stated. Her smile fell for a moment when Benjamin stated, "I did get lots of great presents, but not the one I wanted."

Tony's voice came through the noise of Abby's humming and dancing around as she continued to work, "What did you want for your birthday that you didn't get, Benjamin?" With the tone of voice she recognized, Kate could tell that whatever it was, Tony would most likely want to get it for him. A long silence was heard for a moment, and Kate made it to the door before Benjamin replied, "I wanted to meet you, daddy. I wanted _you_ there for my birthday." Kate couldn't stop it, she teared up; she could see that Tony had gone dead white even as he had a small boy wrapped around him as they sat on the floor, and he hoarsely answered, "I would have been there if I had known. I truly hope you know that, Benjamin." Kate could see Tony fight back tears himself; she wondered how many times he had done so today. She could also see he was fighting for his masks desperately as well, and that Ducky had a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly in support as he and the others in the room had gone completely silent at what the boy had just told Tony. None of them could speak, as not one of them could think of what to say after that bombshell.

Aw geez, this was an absolute fight for sanity for Dinozzo, she realized. She had to stop the emotions fast and get everything back to normal for him, and fast. Quickly she stepped in as normally as she could, stating, "Hey Tony, got the backpack for Benjamin for you. I also have a few other things for him sitting behind your desk, but I figured he would love to get out of those clothes." She stopped a minute, pretending to ignore the way Tony fought to get back to normal as she looked at Benjamin and grinned, "Hey kiddo, want to change your clothes? Not sure what you wanted to change into, so we brought some clothes that seemed more worn than others, so hope they are your favorites." Benjamin let go of Tony a bit to look at her and the backpack that she unzipped. The boy grinned when she pulled out a green t-shirt with Scooby doo on it, and he grabbed it immediately and laughed in delight saying, "Thank you!" Climbing up from his dad's lap, he took the backpack to rummage through, pulling out a pair of jeans and a zip up sweatshirt, socks, and a pair of shoes. He stopped a minute, hesitating, "Ummm, where can I change?" Quickly, Jimmy ushered him to the back area of Abby's lab in an area where no one could see him, promising to keep an eye out for him. Tony nodded to Jimmy in thanks as he continued to sit on the floor, completely spent as he continued to work his emotions back yet again.

Kate dropped down next to Tony, not looking at him as she murmured quietly, "Well, this is a hell of a day, huh? What next, are aliens going to land, and McGee is going to be flying off in a spaceship to help them with their computers?"

She heard Tony choke back a laugh behind a stifled sob, and he grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Just might, Kate; not sure what else is going to happen today. Hell, not sure if I'm actually awake, really. I keep pinching myself, wondering when the dream is going to end and I'm going to wake up."

She squeezed back in sympathy, still not looking at him as she felt him fighting to calm down. Moments later, he muttered quietly to her, "What the hell am I going to do, Kate? I don't understand, why didn't she tell me? Why…" Ducky broke in quietly, "I truly not know either, my boy, though if you need to talk or even need some time alone, let one of us know so we can make sure you get the space you need." Tony nodded, but stated quietly, "Not sure being alone is a good thing for me right now. Not sure if I am angry or scared to death. Never had a good family life, not sure if I…"

Jimmy cut in quietly as he had moved closer, listening in even as he made sure Benjamin was still doing ok, "Yes you do, Tony, you have us and your frat brothers. How many times have you come over to make sure I am okay after exams, getting me to do fun things with you, not to mention studying with me? That's just like a brother and a friend would do. I mean…" He stopped, realizing he had just spoken something he had promised to never reveal aloud, and paled. Kate looked up quickly at that, first at Jimmy's face, and then at Tony's as she took in his glare at Jimmy, and she _knew_. She growled out quietly, "Tony, how many doctorates do you have?" Tony squirmed, and then sighed out, "A few…"

She just looked at this new Tony, stunned, and then grinned. "You sneak! To think that me and my almighty profiling degree would have noticed that! Let me guess, you have one of those, too?" He smirked as he nodded, and she watched the masks return back into place finally, and she grinned and smirked back, glad she was able to help him settle back down, even if it had been a bit at her expense. "Nice to meet you, Tony, my name is Kate, someone who is apparently _totally_ blind and cannot even profile her partner. Does Gibbs know about all of this?"

At this, Abby smirked at her, stating, "Yep, Gibbs, me, Ducky, Jimmy, his frat brothers, the Director….hmm, let's see, pretty sure Fornell knows…."

Kate just looked at the people around her, noting their camaraderie for the man that sat beside her. She looked finally at him after eyeing all of them, and she saw the calm relaxed Tony back once again. Smiling, she stated, "See, you have a family, Tony; albeit an unconventional one, but it works for you. Incidentally, though, does McGee know, and are you going to tell him?" At this, Tony shook his head, stating, "Nope, he needs to figure it out himself. Given him lots of hints; well, we all have, but he hasn't picked up on it yet." Kate grinned at this, "Well, he has one more person to hint at him. He needs to learn to think outside the box like you do. Something _I_ am still trying to learn from you." She was awarded with a surprised yet grateful look from Tony.

Benjamin came out of the back room, his other clothes stuffed in a paper bag that he set down next to his backpack before he again sat back down, this time sitting next to his dad and rested his head in Tony's lap. Tony automatically placed an arm around the small boy's waist, the other hand ruffling the soft brown hair. Sighing, he stated aloud, "I don't want to, but there _is_ a phone call I need to make, so I will have to take up your offer of some time alone. At the questioning look from Benjamin, he told the boy, "I need to make an important phone call, son. Would it be okay if I leave you with Jimmy or Kate, or even Ducky? Abby has evidence to work on, or she would keep you here…" Abby sighed in vexation at this, but knew she could not have all of them in here much longer, no matter the chain of evidence of cases she was working on. But, rules were rules.

It was decided that Benjamin would go with Kate and Jimmy for a while, and they would show him around the building as well as stop any other rumors from flying around if they came upon anyone working late. Tony gave the boy a hug before they separated, and then quickly hit the stairs as he headed for his desk. Taking out his phone as he headed up, he found who he wanted to talk to, and hit 'dial.'

The phone rang, and a familiar voice picked up and joked, "Hey Tony, long time bro! How's my favorite little brother?"

Tony sighed as he heard Mike's voice, stating, "Hey Mike….you remember Marie?"

A chortle was heard on the other end, "Remember? Hah, you kidding, right? Saw and talked to her a month ago at a convention! She stated that she was going to get hold of you soon…"

"You mean you knew? You knew and didn't tell me?" Tony was angry now, stopping in the stairwell and leaning against the wall as his gut roiled, and his chest lurched in pain that Mike had known and not told him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about? I just saw her that one time at the convention, other than that I only ever saw her name in papers and such over the years." Tony heard his old friend and frat brother take a deep breath before he continued to speak, and Tony breathed easy and relaxed when he realized that Mike had _not_ known.

"What's happened, Tony? Something happen to Marie?" Mike's voice became quiet and concerned for two friends, and waiting for Tony to tell him what was going on.

Tony sighed as he again felt his body tense up, and he sank back down to the floor. He was glad that most people used the elevator in this building. Still…quickly he forced himself up and continued to walk farther up the levels, heading to the roof. "Hang on, Mike, got to get some air and privacy," and he quickened his pace.

Mike stayed silent, wondering and worrying now for Tony. He could hear the almost panicked tone in his all but blood brother's voice.

When he hit the door to the roof, he finally let himself slow, once again letting himself settle down to sit against the outside wall as the door clicked shut. Tony sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Mike, she has a son….and it's mine."

"WHAT?" The silence was deafening for a while, and Tony squeezed his eyes shut, glad for the silence as he could tell that Mike was also trying to get his head around this news.

"Ah, are congratulations in order, as I knew she had a thing for you way back when, or is this a recent development?"

Tony's eyes shot open, as well as his eyebrows rose as he exclaimed, "She did? Huh, guess I was too busy, well, with everything back then to notice…damn, guess with what I know now, I guess my theory today was correct, though."

Mike choked back the multiple questions, letting his friend and brother continue to talk.

"Marie has a six year old son named Benjamin. Looks the spitting image of me, smile and all," Tony choked back an almost bitter laugh as he fought the emotions yet again as he spilled out everything that had happened in the past few hours.

Mike stayed silent as Tony told the whole tale, he too now pale as he took it all in, yet stayed silent. When Tony had finally finished the tale, and Mike could hear him brushing tears from his cheeks and fighting back a sob, and Mike asked, "Are you angry with her? Hell, I would be, Tony. I really don't get it either. I understand to some point, as I remember that, ah, well, she swore me to secrecy that I would not tell you that she had a crush on you back then, but I figured she had gotten over it, as she could tell you only had sisterly feelings toward her…"

Tony burst out, "She was just a kid back then, Mike! Hell, we all were, really. It was college!"

"Yes, but apparently she still had, ah; I mean _has_ feelings for you. How did Marie…" Mike hesitated as he thought back to long ago, and then groaned as he stated, "Damn, the sperm bank? She got pregnant from there? Crap, I didn't know she had heard us talk about that when you were talking money troubles. I _do_ remember her asking about sperm banks later, too, but it didn't connect until now. She was _always_ curious about things back then when it wasn't regarding classes or out of a book, so I didn't think much about it."

Tony sighed, "So _that_ is how she found out about that. I wondered how she could have gotten the information without asking. You were the only one who knew. I just figured she had somehow come across the information via all of her contacts, or well, asked you. I'm sorry I thought you knew this whole time, without _you_ telling me _either_."

Mike chuckled at this, "Nope, if I had known, I would have called you immediately. Not something a brother would keep quiet about."

"Thanks Mike. So, anyhow, you being a big standup lawyer and all, not to mention you are _my_ lawyer, guess I should add Benjamin to my will. Even though I don't know his full name," he added quietly.

"Guess you and Marie haven't had time to talk with everything happening? Good thing I _am_ your lawyer, as I can't say anything to anybody right now, huh? Want me to find out all I can for you?"

Tony smirked, "Why do you think I called you?"

"Jerk."

"Prick."

"Oh, you sweet talker; you know you love me."

"The feeling's mutual, brother."

Chuckles were exchanged as the two men were silent in their comfortable companionship they had kept up over the years. Mike spoke up after a bit, "So, when you learn more, you _will_ call me, right? If I don't hear from you in two days, I will be at your apartment door, you hear me?"

"Just for that, I will have the beer at the ready for when you get here."

"Good. See you then."

The two men hung up, and Tony finally sighed, his body relaxing as he had finally been able to let out a lot of his frustration out of the boxes he had locked up for a time earlier. Putting his phone in his pocket, he closed his eyes again as he breathed in the air and night sounds of the base. Finally, after a bit, he stood up, punched in the code to get back into the stairwell, and headed back down. It was time to find his son, and see if he could get a hold of Gibbs or McGee. He needed to find out how Marie was, and help stop who had hurt her and why. He pulled open the door to their bullpen floor, and stopped, seeing Kate at her desk. Turning, she saw him, and she nodded toward his desk, and he saw Benjamin sitting in his chair and wrapped up in what appeared to be a blanket. The boy looked sleepy yet determined, and he smiled at this. "Hey Benjamin, how was your tour?"

The small boy looked up at him with a sleepy smile, "It was fun daddy, but I'm tired now."

Tony looked at the time, and grimaced, and knew the other call would have to wait. "Don't blame you, son, so am I. Think you could share your blanket with me? I know I have a second pillow around here somewhere, and we will find a good spot to sleep for a while, ok?" Tony finally found the small pillow he sometimes used, and picked up Benjamin's, as well as the two stuffed animals that he had noticed. The small boy's arms lifted up, and Tony picked him up with a smile. He wasn't sure he was fully used to this feeling yet, but he was sure enjoying it; even if it still scared him a bit. Kate whispered, "Take the couch in the first conference room, I'll put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it, and will keep anyone away from it, okay? I'll let Gibbs know you both are resting."

Tony nodded his thanks as they headed to the room. Quietly the two entered, and Tony closed the door before he walked toward the couch; it was rarely used, but comfortable, he knew. The blinds were open, which let in the moonlight and enough light to see the chairs around the table neatly pushed in and out of the way. He was glad that the couch was big enough for him to lie down on, but hesitated as to how he would lay Benjamin down. Placing the pillows down, he sat in the middle as he pondered, but Benjamin made the decision for him.

"Lay down daddy," the boy insisted gently as he curled up still in his lap, and as Tony did, the boy automatically took the spot that seemed to fit, with his head on Tony's shoulder near his neck, and his small legs wrapped partly around Tony's waist the child cuddled onto his chest. Tony's arms helped the smaller ones move the blanket so that both of them were covered, and finally Benjamin sighed in contentment.

"Night daddy, I love you."

As the boy immediately went to sleep, Tony stilled at this revelation as well as teared up again. Something else that was new; love for a child that he barely knew, and yet he knew it was there inside him. Closing his eyes, he wrapped both arms around the precious child; fully relaxing as he realized he did not feel as alone as he usually did when he went to sleep. He let the sound of Benjamin's steady heartbeat lull him to sleep, knowing it would allow him slumber with no dreams. For once, sleep came easy, despite the strangeness of the day. Tomorrow would have to wait.

AN: Well, that was stupendously fun and hard not to tear up while I wrote it! Next up will be more of what was going on with what Marie was working with Fornell on…oh oh, and Gibbs maybe talking with Marie… and of course when Tony and Marie meet finally face to face and talk! Whew, can't wait for that one! Please review, my muse truly enjoys it! Hugs to all, T


	9. Ch 9 - What's Really Happening?

What's Wrong With Bunny Slippers?

_Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, and electronic store. New words from a Guest; sugar-high, ladder, reaching for rainbows, giggles, cheek pinching, and more from VG LittleBear: _multi-purpose, scam, bubblegum_. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. Any and all mistakes are mine._

Author's Note: Hello all! Well, I just couldn't stop today, as it kept percolating in my brain, so I got it down for all to read and hopefully have more fun reading. I wanted Gibbs to meet Marie, as did I most definitely want Tony and Marie to talk. Have thrown a few more twists in here; tell me what you think of them . As always, all mistakes are mine, and no, I do not own NCIS. They are fun to play with, though! Reviews are always appreciated! Hugs, T

Chapter 9 – What's Really Happening?

{9:30 AM the next day}

Tony stretched slightly as he made sure Benjamin didn't fall from his perch on his chest, startled awake to a subtle click to his right. Turning his head, he found Abby holding her phone as if taking a picture. Grinning, she turned it to show he and Benjamin cuddled up sleeping on the couch in a dozen pictures she showed that she clicked while they slept, and he couldn't help but smile, motioning in sign language that she had better 'make copies for him,' to which she nodded. Carefully he glanced down at the sleeping boy still sleeping comfortably on his chest, and he gently stroked the small head of tousled hair away from his chin. Abby waved at him quietly to get his attention, showing him the bag of breakfast goodies and a couple of cups, one of them a Spiderman mug that she quickly filled with apple juice. In a very un-Abby like way, she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. Tony wondered if he was truly awake yet, and pinched himself to check: nope, very much awake, ouch! The small boy stirred, and small legs stretched out atop him, and Tony couldn't help it, he tickled Benjamin's sides. Sleepy giggles came out, and the smaller bright green eyes looked up impishly at the older green eyes as the small arms hugged him.

"Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning, Benjamin. Are you hungry? I see someone has brought us breakfast, including your Spiderman cup. Shall we see what there is to eat, and then head to the hospital to see your mom?"

With a grin at each other, the two quickly sat at the table to eat their fill of pastries and such, and Tony smiled as his son chattered even though he hid his quiet dread deep inside him when he saw a file next to the bag, with Marie's name on it. Surreptitiously he read it while Benjamin chattered as he ate, and fought to remain calm. Why did Marie hide this from him? What else was she hiding? He knew he would have to find time to talk with her without Benjamin; he just hoped the answers did not hurt too much as to the whys.

NCISNCISNCIS

10:30 AM

Marie woke up to pain once again. She groaned, hating how much she hurt as she shifted to move her body. Being shot twice did that to you, and reading about it and theorizing about it really did _not_ come close to how the body just plain rebels against the pain. She wondered how Tony did it for so many years and never had a problem with it. She opened her eyes as she heard the beep of a hospital monitor, and thanked Tony and Fornell, and the other agents who had finally found her silently in her head – again - as she took in her hospital room. The surgery must have gone well, as she was still here.

Closing her eyes again, she fought the mental pain she had put her old friend through. If anything had happened to her, Benjamin would have been brought to Tony automatically, as she had made sure all loopholes in her will would not have brooked any argument from her family. She snorted; family? Hah!

Even before her father had died, her mother had gone basically backwards, almost becoming a teenager again, dating multiple men, siphoning anything she could from Marie and any other family member, and of course her many boyfriends that she always made sure had money. Her brothers and sisters had made themselves scarce right after the funeral, believing she was fine in her college living and her academia smarts; as her grandparents had died before she had been born, she had been on her own. There had been no other aunts or uncles or cousins, either. Tony and the football team and their group had changed that. _Tony and Mike_ had changed that that one fateful day; especially Tony.

She still had friends she kept from the slew of girlfriends the football team had gone through back then; some of them had married their college sweethearts, and they still kept in contact with her, which made it easy to learn quietly how they all still were, especially Tony - as the years had gone by. That group had saved her in more ways than one over the years; then after all of that she had gone and pulled the mother of all betrayals on the one she had sworn to herself never to hurt. With everything he had told her about his life as a child, had she really and truly done this for only him like she had tried to make herself believe? No, she reminded herself, she had really done it for her own selfish reasons.

She had honestly been in love with him for years, but did not know how to tell him that. He had always treated her as a little sister back then, protecting her, confiding most everything to her. Even when they kept in contact for the few years after, his thoughts toward her had never changed. When they both became so busy, she had made sure to keep up to date to where he was, but knew he had moved on to focus on the grueling career he had chosen.

She watched silently in her musings as a nurse came in, chattering away about something or other, and she just let the sound wash over her as she was checked, prodded, moved, asked questions to which she either shook her head or nodded, and then was finally left alone again.

Benjamin; she sighed at the thought of him, and a smile finally gracing her pale features. He had become her whole life, and her salvation from becoming, well, forever alone, she had believed. She barely ever dated, even before she had decided to have a child. Men only wanted her for what she knew, or the notoriety of dating her, she had realized early on, no matter how she looked; thanks to the college girl friends that had helped her to learn about hair, clothes and makeup, she was confident that she was truly beautiful. Her shoulder length sleek dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and her slim five foot nine frame had turned more than one male head in her life. It had appalled her, though, when she had realized the truth after the man (before she had had Benjamin) she had truly hoped to spend her whole life with (as she had tried to forget about Tony) had actually stolen an idea and even a paper from her. He actually had had the _audacity_ to tell her that the paper would be more popular with his name on it! Yeah, he had found out very fast, losing his postings in the medical field. She had more friends and pull than he had realized.

So she had made a choice to have Tony's child, and the many men had backed off completely, much to her relief. Even Jack…she choked up again at that, sad that her friend had decided to do what he had done to save, well, she really didn't know what, as he had no family, and he had never told her why. He had known most of her secrets, even the one of Tony. She had a feeling that his decision had to do with her assistant, once again, and she snarled in fury.

The pale, awkward, bookish assistant that had reminded her so much of herself ten years ago, even though they had been the same age (or so she had thought), someone she had taken under her wing because of her demeanor, and turns out she was not even who she said she was! She had apparently assumed the persona of another woman, namely a Sandra Piel, who for all intents and purposes, was most likely dead and the body hiding, she was sure.

The woman who had shot her the second time was definitely not the same woman who she had worked alongside with and had tried to help from being so shy and self conscious; instead, she had worn fashionable clothing, makeup, her hair for once sleek and not frizzy. Something she had constantly tried to help the woman work on to help with the 'shyness' that had been Sandra. She didn't even know who she really had been; to think she had been duped for the last five years…she sighed as she mentally kicked herself. Whoever she was, she had made no mistakes that she could think of, no matter how many times she ran through her mind their working together and the conversations they had had. Thankfully, she had been able to tell Fornell and Gibbs what the woman had said to her before she had been taken to the hospital by the paramedics and into surgery. Not to mention giving them her DNA that she had scratched very liberally of the ex friends neck. She smirked at that…

_{Twelve hours ago}_

_Marie stared in dismay at the woman who stood before her now as she was again on the floor, bleeding. This was not the woman she had worked alongside and shared secrets and everything with! No, this woman wore high heels, the kind that men drooled over, with a tight dress that worked very well with her complexion and body; the now sleek blonde hair that hung perfectly down a bare back and framed the perfectly made-up face. Expensive jewelry with multiple different types of jewels sat on her wrists and around her neck. The thing that galled Marie the most, though, was the cruel smile on the face of her 'friend' who held the gun that had just put a second bullet into her. _

_She now had a bullet in her shoulder, complements from Jack, and another in her side, from this bitch. It had not been a deadly wound, she had known that immediately as to where it had hit, but it hurt like hell! The woman now laughed, stating in the voice that she had once always heard in a quiet demure tone, which was not so any more. Instead, it was a haughty tone she had never heard before, "So, the almighty know it all Dr. Ada Stirling did not see this coming, did she? Really, with all of your PHD's and schooling, and then little old __**me **__came along - and all I had to do was act like you when you were young and meek. You were __**so**__ easy, Ada. I can't begin to tell you how much I enjoyed playing along for this kind of payout." _

_She looked down in satisfaction as Marie fought to cover the wound to slow down the bleeding from her side and laughed again. "And the beauty of it all, with your help, you just worked on our little problems none the wiser! All I had to do was ask innocent questions, and you fell for it!" The woman had laughed for a while as Marie had struggled to hold back the bleeding. Marie had spat at her, and the woman had snarled then, angry, as she continued, "Until you kept __**one**__ secret from even me, your working with the feds!" She glared in anger, and then seemed to change as she smiled sweetly, "Now, my dear, I think I will leave you here to die slowly. If it is not where Jack told me, don't worry, I will be back." _

_The woman had turned to go, and Marie had launched up at her kicking and scratching, and despite the pain Marie reveled in her anger as she used her hand that was not stifling the bleeding to scratch deep into the woman's neck. She had enjoyed watching 'Sandra' shriek in pain before she had been pushed painfully to the ground hard with a jab to her sluggishly bleeding shoulder by one of the men. She had almost blacked out then as she watched 'Sandra' leave with the three Middle Eastern men who had flanked her silently and did nothing the whole time until the one had shoved her back down. As soon as the door had closed and been locked, Marie had fought to move back toward the desk. She had been extremely lucky to have found an old rotary phone that had been plugged in still, but no dial tone. She was really glad she had taken the electrical courses that had been a strange whim, and had learned tricks that would probably gall even Tony! Then the phone had connected, and the feds had come. _

(End of memory)

No, scratch that, Marie mused as she sat and slowly ate the tepid oatmeal in distaste, Tony would probably want to learn how to do what she had done to connect the phone, in case he ever had to get out of a situation like that. She smiled sadly yet again as she watched the two older men silently watching her as they chatted quietly. The taller of the two sized her up. He was Gibbs, Tony's boss, and wondered what Tony had spoken about to him regarding her, as his blank look assessed her almost as if he was figuring out a puzzle. Fornell just talked quietly, using his hands as he usually did when he was irritated. Gibbs just shook his head even as Fornell seemed insistent.

She had gone into in-depth detail about what 'Sandra' had told her. She had also explained to Gibbs about her theory on the bombing scares lately that were never found, even due the amount of chatter, and also about the various weaponizing and bombing packages she and Jack had worked on that had been safer, smaller, and not as deadly to transport for the military and also for helping even police swat teams and the like for quicker entry. She and Fornell were still not fully sure which one of her formulas' 'Sandra' was after, or if it was something else, as they were all highly classified and dangerous. All she knew was Jack had supposedly told the fake Sandra where his copies of all of his information were, before they had killed him. The Feds were also now on their way to find and hopefully get to it first, if she knew Jack at all. He liked secrets and codes, and used them even when they worked. She knew he had not told them the truth of where he had hidden his files. Now he was dead, and the woman would come back for her when she figured it out. She shuddered as she pushed back that memory.

When Fornell left the room to make more calls, Gibbs took a chair and pulled it up next to her and just kept looking at her. Marie internally groaned; the rumors about this agent she had heard were true.

"You are just going to keep doing that, aren't you?" Marie asked. Gibbs smirked, but it did not reach his eyes. She lowered her gaze, knowing now she had hurt Tony for not telling him long ago just by looking at the quiet gaze.

"If I could turn back time I would, but I can't, Agent Gibbs. I messed up, not only for Benjamin, but for Tony too. Do you think he will forgive me?"

Gibbs finally asked, "Who do you want forgiveness from, Benjamin, or Tony?"

She sighed, "Both, but mostly Tony. I know I tried to explain to Benjamin why he had never met his father, but I…" she hesitated, biting her lip as she fought back her fears.

Gibbs beat her to it.

"You were scared that Tony wouldn't understand why you did what you did? We looked into your family history, Marie. Your mother is as messed up as _Tony's_ biological father, always chasing money. The rest of your family was no better, leaving you alone at college to fend for yourself. Why didn't you tell Tony back then? You had to know he would have helped you…"

"He had enough to deal with back then, I didn't want him to think that he had to take care of me too!" Marie almost shouted this out, but it came out in a hoarse whisper as tears threatened.

A movement to her left made both of them turn, and to her horrified gaze she saw Tony there, holding Benjamin. Benjamin cuddled up in his father's arms. Both of them looked at her in shock at her statement; Tony's face was dead white, almost grey at what he had just heard.

"Marie?" Tony hoarsely asked, as he had heard what Gibbs had told her about her family, and what she had never told him. Everything he had read in the file was true.

"Mommy?" Benjamin tremulously asked, confused at his mom's tone of voice. He had never seen his mother so pale and scared. Looking up at his dad, he saw that he too looked pale.

The small boy watched as Gibbs got up and walked over to him and his dad. Gibbs looked at Benjamin, and asked quietly, "Hey Benjamin, I think that your mom and dad need to have a talk. Do you think you could come out with me so they can have some privacy?"

Immediately Benjamin launched into Gibb's arms, nodding emphatically. He knew that when mommy needed to talk to Uncle Jack or another adult seriously, she needed him to go to his room; well, he knew that this man was his daddy's friend, so he would be safe while his mom and dad talked here at the hospital. Quickly the older man and small boy left the room, closing the door behind them.

Tony stood there frozen, staring down at Marie, his mind finally connecting the dots of conversations they had had many years ago. Marie could not stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she fought to get back in control of herself, even as she heard Tony finally move toward her. She felt him settle in the chair that Gibbs had been sitting in.

"I'm so sorry, Tony, for everything. If you want to never see me again, I understand. I will make sure that you can have Benjamin whenever you want. I won't get in your way." She was babbling now, she knew, but she could not stop. Her thoughts and fears just poured out now as she lay back on the pillows, ignoring the physical pain as her heart excruciatingly broke inside her. She had well and truly ended it all.

A hand rested on hers, and she stiffened, waiting for the harsh words, due to the betrayal that she had caused.

Instead, she heard the familiar yet older voice softly say, "Aw Marie, why didn't you tell me?"

She sniffled, asking him hoarsely, "Which part, about my family, or about Benjamin?"

She heard a hoarse chuckle and she realized that he was fighting back tears now as he spoke, just as quiet as before, "Both, Marie. I told you _everything_ back then; probably because I recognized the same hurts and fears in you that I had, even though you never voiced them; we clicked back then, you and me. You watched me put together my masks for others except for in front of you and Mike, as you two were my only true confidants. Well," he amended, "Can't forget Coach Carl, as he also knew my past, mostly, and helped make sure I knew about all scholarships and grants and such that I could get. But you Marie, I pretty much told _everything_ to you, and yes, I'll admit now, I _did_ think of you as a kid sister back then. I am sorry if that hurt you. I never saw…"

Marie opened her reddened eyes now, watching him close his eyes as he struggled to understand and to put into words his own feelings.

"Tony, you can't forgive me that easily. I never told you anything; instead I just told you parts of it. The stuff about my dad and how sick he was, nothing about my mom's betrayal and boyfriends, or the jealously of my siblings. I wanted to feel like I was…"

"Normal?"

She huffed out a bitter laugh at that, but nodded as it was true. Tony had opened his eyes now, and looked at her. She fought to keep his gaze, ready for whatever he was ready to throw at her. She didn't expect for him to take her hand and squeeze it. She looked at their two hands together in surprise.

"Neither of us ever knew what normal was, did we?"

"No, I guess we never did." She wondered where he was going with this, and when he would start shouting at her.

"And yet you tried your hardest to make sure that Benjamin had a normal life, even though you didn't tell me; yet you told him about me. Why is that?"

Marie opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She shook her head helplessly, knowing there was really no reason for never telling him about their son.

Tony continued, "You were scared of how I would see you, would find out the truth and how you saw family treat each other, and wanted to protect Benjamin from what you and I went through. You were scared that I would leave you like everyone else you loved, and take Benjamin away from you. "

Marie closed her eyes again as she nodded. "Yes," she said hoarsely. Oh yeah, truth was brutal coming from someone else's mouth, especially in a quiet tone.

She felt him move, and stilled as his hand cupped her chin.

Startled yet again, she opened her eyes, still awaiting his anger, ready to take it as she deserved.

He looked at her steadily, "I will admit I am angry with you, but not to the extent that you think. I am also hurt that you felt you had to hide all of that from me years ago. I am also even more shocked and hurt that you would hide Benjamin from me. Even so, I forgive you, Marie."

She choked a bit at this, trying to shake her head at him, but he still held firm her chin to keep her gaze on him. "Granted, we have a lot to get caught up on in each other's lives, me more than you, and yes, I will want time with Benjamin, but I also want time to get to know you again. But before we do, we need to catch this bitch of a woman who hurt you, whatever she and her cause have planned, and who she truly works for. So we need to put our heads together and figure out their motives and what they want out of everything you have worked on. Everything she ever spoke or talked to you about, if she had any notes in anything, we need to know. After we take her down, then we can talk about everything else. All right?"

Marie could only nod, surprise and shock still evident on her face.

Tony smiled gently at her, "Ok then, it's a date. I will be back, get Benjamin, and we can have family time for a while; after that, then it will be thinking time to take her down."

She couldn't help it; she could only blink at this as he squeezed her hand one more time, then he got up and opened the door. Benjamin immediately vaulted into the room, "Hey mommy, did you really get hurt twice? Mr. Gibbs said that means I gotta be extra careful giving you hugs, don't I?"

Tony chuckled as he still noted that Marie was still struggling to figure out what had just happened, and he answered the boy, "Yes, you need to be careful with hugs right now with mommy, but I am sure you can cuddle extra careful, right?"

At Benjamin's adamant nod, Tony picked him up and carefully situated him on the side that was safest. Still in shock a bit, she sighed as she stroked the soft hair as Benjamin cuddled with his head in her lap, and his legs lay partway across hers. She forced herself to relax, glad that they were all here together.

Benjamin snuggled a bit quietly as Tony took his seat again, and then lifted his head to look at them both. "Are you mad at each other still? Are you both going to catch the bad guys?"

Tony reached out and ruffled Benjamin's hair, his hand touching Maries as it did, "We will work things out, don't worry, son. Yes, we are going to catch the bad guys."

The two adults just looked at each other over their son as she felt his hand intertwine with hers.

AN: Oh yeah, I had lots of fun writing this! So, does anyone have any ideas about what 'Sandra' needed from Marie? Should it be regarding DNA, or explosives, or something even worse? Reviews are greatly appreciated! T


	10. Ch 10 - Mini-Tony?

What's Wrong With Bunny Slippers?

_Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, and electronic store. New words from a Guest; sugar-high, ladder, reaching for rainbows, giggles, cheek pinching, and more from VG LittleBear: _multi-purpose, scam, bubblegum_. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. Any and all mistakes are mine._

Author's Excited Note: Two great ideas from reviewers in less than a day, isn't this exciting? The thanks and blame this time goes out to VG LittleBear! Yahoo! Oh yeah, this has been super fun when my muse hits me a curve ball sideways on a reviewers thought…love when that happens! Actually, I just plain love thinking sideways as much as possible ! Virtual popcorn to you all as you enjoy! T

Ch. 10 - Mini-Tony?

(Part of this chapter is part Benjamin's POV and also part Gibb's POV….enjoy!)

To Benjamin, this was the best day of his life. Waking up on the couch on top of the daddy he had forever longed to meet, cuddling and having fun as they ate breakfast together. It had been the best morning ever; even better than his birthday! A little while later he sang fun songs from the radio with daddy and a couple other agents as they went to the hospital to see mommy. Daddy had told him that the other agents were helping to keep his mommy safe. He liked Ned; he liked making funny faces, which made him laugh. Balboa was quieter, but he had been nice too.

Of course, it was not so fun when they had gotten to mommy's hospital room, and he had heard his mommy say that she had kept secrets from his daddy. He was smart enough to figure that out. He had remembered the conversation he had overheard last night when mommy and daddy had talked over the phone and how many times mommy had apologized to daddy.

He didn't understand that. Why did she do that when she loved daddy? He could tell by how she looked at daddy's picture. He would have to ask her when she was better.

He was glad that daddy and the other agents had saved mommy, and that the doctors had taken good care of her. Now he was out here in the hall with Mr. Gibbs; oops, Gibbs, as he had politely been told to just call him Gibbs. Gibbs was funny; he looked so serious, but he saw the hidden twinkle deep in those blue eyes that he tried to hide, but there was also sadness. Much like he or even daddy tried to hide their feelings, but Gibbs was just better at hiding it.

Maybe because he was older, so he had more practice. Maybe he should ask him.

"Gibbs?"

The older man looked at the small boy curiously, wondering what the boy was going to ask. He felt like he was watching Tony at a much younger age; how the boy flitted from one side of the hall to the other, yet he stayed near the door where his mommy and daddy were talking. The boy was anxious, he noted; also much like how Tony got when he was not sure what was going on. The small restless fingers tapped out a restless drum-like tap on the wall as they walked alongside each other. He felt like he was on a stakeout with a mini-Tony. That thought forced him to hide a smirk.

"Yes, Benjamin?"

"How long did it take for you to hide your sadness? Do you _like_ to pretend to be serious all the time, or do you like to have fun sometimes too?"

What the hell, Gibbs, realized, it was like _talking _to Dinozzo, too! Geez, the kid could read him just like Tony could, as well as observe things that were not always noticed by others. He had to force his hand to stay steady at his side, or the kid would have had a hand tapping him on the back of the head, and damned if he was going to do it to a kid at this age! For a moment he could see a small redheaded girl walking next to Benjamin, and he had to close his eyes and fight back the pain and sadness.

"Gibbs, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you sad; did I say something wrong?"

Benjamin was worried now. Not all adults liked what he said, but he really couldn't help it. He just noticed things. His mommy had told him that his daddy could do that as well, and it had made him proud to be like his daddy. But now he had hurt his daddy's friend's feelings. He hadn't meant to do that.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs; mommy said that I think like daddy does, and…"

He stopped when he heard a chuckle burst out of Gibbs, and a grin light up the older man's face.

"Yeah, you sure do, Benjamin. Was just like talking like your daddy, it just surprised me, that's all."

Benjamin's eyes lit up in elation, happy that he had made the older man laugh, and that he had told him he was just like his daddy. But he quickly sobered when the older man went back to serious.

"I hide the sadness, because it still hurts too much to talk about it. I don't talk to it with anyone. Instead, I like to work on making my boat down in my basement. That is what I do for fun."

Benjamin thought this through; something that made Gibbs so sad that he didn't want to talk about it. Ok, he understood that; when he had realized that he had no grandparents like his friends, and had asked his mommy why, she had gotten very sad and said that the special ones were in heaven, but the ones that he would not be safe around did not know about him. It had been hard for mommy to talk about, so he had just decided to not bring it up again. She had later started telling him stories, though, of his grandpa who was in heaven after a while, but those stories were still very few. He mostly enjoyed stories about his daddy anyhow.

The part about the boat, though, this made Benjamin confused, and he looked up at Gibbs. "Why would you build a boat in a basement? There's no water down there." Another thought struck the boy and he had to ask one more question, "How do you get it out?"

Another chuckle found its way out of Gibbs, and he smirked this time, "That's a secret. Maybe one day you would like to help me work on it, and see if you can figure it out? Your daddy did."

Oh yeah, Benjamin was curious now. His daddy had figured out how Gibbs had gotten the boat out without being told, so why couldn't he? He nodded and grinned up at the now sparkling blue eyes, and the two of them grinned at each other as if they both knew a secret.

A hospital worker with a cart trundled by, and Gibbs eyed the person as they went down the hall. Benjamin did the same. Gibbs asked him, "What do you notice about that person?"

The small boy eyed the older woman shuffling down the hallway with the cleaning cart. Gibbs didn't know it, but this was his favorite game to play when he was bored. He took a moment, and then whispered to Gibbs, "She looks tired, as if she has worked a long time today, just like how my mommy sometimes looks when she has worked hard all day. Her feet hurt too, and her shoes look new; I _hate_ wearing new shoes all day, cause it makes my feet hurt if I wear them for too long; like my church shoes. She has coffee on her pants, like she spilled it accidentally, and she keeps rubbing at it as if she is mad it happened. When I spilled my grape juice on my shorts at the park one time, it made me mad too, as I had to keep wearing them as I had nothing to change into."

Gibbs smirked as he too noticed these things as they continued to watch the woman continue down the hall. He was not going to tell Benjamin that he had also been assessing if the woman was actually a worker but a plant to try to get at his mommy. He would not do that to him; better if he stayed a child for as long as possible. "Good job, Benjamin. That was very perceptive of you to see those things. Just like your dad." The brilliant Dinozzo smile lit up Benjamin's face, and Gibbs felt proud that he had cheered the boy up.

Gibbs had wanted to distract him in case Tony and Marie had started shouting at each other, but as he knew Tony, it would take a lot more than what she had done to truly piss him off. In all honesty, he partly understood how Marie felt, and he knew Tony also understood when Fornell had given them the file. Gibbs had seen the hurt and pain hidden in his eyes when he had entered the hospital room. Still didn't make it right, though. It would definitely take a while for Marie to be fully trusted by Tony this time around. Tony would not hold onto the mistrust forever, though, as Gibbs could still see the affection in those green eyes as well. That much Gibbs knew for sure.

Abby….nope, not going there; Tony would make sure that Abby would not make things worse by going all 'Abby-tude' toward Marie. But of course, if for once she didn't listen to Tony, _then_ he would have a word or two with her; that and the threat of no Caf-Pow's usually worked.

He realized he had gotten lost in thought, when he noticed that Benjamin watched him silently, as if he was trying to figure out what Gibbs was thinking. He hid his smirk once again, as this was another look that Tony had daily. The boy must have made a decision, though, as he leaned forward almost conspiratorially at Gibbs, and the older man couldn't help it. He leaned in as well to see what Benjamin would say. He should not have been surprised at the question thrown at him.

"Are you and daddy going to shoot the bad guys if they try to shoot mommy again?"

Gibb's couldn't help it; he smirked at the boy, and said, "Yep."

Benjamin nodded seriously, "Good. 'Cause when I'm old enough, I'm going to be just like my daddy. Think he will teach me to shoot when I'm old enough?"

Oh yeah, this boy was a gem. Gibbs ruffled his hair, grinning down at the smile that dimpled back up at him. "I'm sure if you ask when you are old enough, your dad would be proud to teach you."

They made it back to the hospital room when the door opened, and Tony stood there. Benjamin immediately launched at his dad, and Tony scooped him up. Gibbs nodded to Tony, and Tony nodded back before he closed the door again and put his full attention onto the boy.

Gibbs leaned on the wall across from the doorway, and watched as Fornell strode down the hall toward him. When he reached Gibbs, Fornell sighed and leaned next to Gibbs, stating, "Balboa told me that Tony and Benjamin are here. I take it they are talking now?"

"Nope, Tony and Marie just finished their discussion. They and Benjamin are in there together right now; having a little family time before we all get to work."

Fornell nodded at that; he had known that Tony would have worked it all out quickly.

"Still wish I had gotten him in the FBI before he met you."

"He would have killed himself multiple times over with how much your boss wanted to put him in undercover OPs, you know that, Fornell. He would have burned out and you know it."

Fornell sighed at this, "True….still wishful thinking, though."

Gibbs smirked at this, and then asked, "We got all the information to go over and in a secure place to look it all over?"

"Yep, but we got to talk the doctor into letting Dr. Stirling out of here so she can help us as well as tell us more about her 'assistant,' and anything else she can remember. We don't dare move it, as it would be safer to leave it all where it is."

Gibbs nodded at that, "I will deal with the doctor. Ducky will make sure she doesn't overdo it, which will alleviate whoever wants to say otherwise."

Fornell smirked, "Figured you would say that. I will let you deal with her," and he pointed toward the red haired lady doctor headed their way. Gibbs swore quietly, and glared at Fornell as he continued to smirk.

"Aw hell…"

Still, the Gibbs charm came out of its box, and within the next hour, the group of them was cautiously transported safely to the FBI room guarded and set up for them that housed all the files and Intel. As much as Gibbs wanted the stuff sent to NCIS, the less the files would be tracked, or even destroyed.

Ducky met them there, and quickly checked Marie over.

"I dare say, my dear, are you sure you are up to this?" Ducky had noted how pale Marie was, yet she nodded, saying, "I'm fine, Dr. Mallard. I need to do this, need to figure it out."

"Just call me Ducky, my dear. Do you mind if I call you Ada Marie?"

Marie looked at the older doctor with a smile as the ME pushed her up to the large table that held all the files. "I don't mind." She smiled as she watched Benjamin sat on Tony's lap next to where she was, and a shadow of regret flitted across her face. She still felt terrible, but she was also happy that they were together. She should have known that Tony would be like this; should have done it long ago.

Tony set Benjamin up with his Tetris game next to him on his phone, and was delighted that he knew how to play. It would keep him busy as well as safe with them while they worked.

Gibbs entered the room with Kate, McGee, and Fornell; silently all of them sighed at the amount of files.

Gibbs broke the silence that was only periodically broken by the sound of the game, and stated, "Let's get to work."

AN: Oh my goodness….sixty reviews since I started this story now! I am so happy, proud, tear-filled, joyous….words just can't describe! Well, here's to all of you who have reviewed, and a sincere hug and thanks to you all yet again! Yes, three chapters out in under two days, that's a record for me, but hey, we all have those good days, and I just can't let them wait on my computer until the next week, as to me it's like waiting for the next episode and frantically wondering if the person will be alive or not, even though we all know better…well, most of the time. Anyhow, hope that you continue to give me fun thoughts to your perspectives, as it sure has my muse hopping for joy! Yahoo! Hugs again, T


	11. Ch 11 - Who is the New Player?

**What's Wrong With Bunny Slippers?**

_Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, and electronic store. New words from a Guest; sugar-high, ladder, reaching for rainbows, giggles, cheek pinching, and more from VG LittleBear: _multi-purpose, scam, bubblegum_. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. _

_Thanks to you all who have read, reviewed, commented! You are all fantastic!_

_Any and all mistakes are mine. Wish NCIS did belong to me…._

AN: Questions below this chapter…please, please let me know what you think and have ideas on. Oh, this chapter has a couple small POV's of team mates separated, which just seemed to work, and make it more fun to see what exactly what they are thinking about. I am truly hoping to figure out a time for Gibbs in the basement soon, as it just needs to be done . Oh, fyi, I do not know exactly how security and scientific safety protocols are for top secret lab experiment/government studies, but I made do with how I thought it might be. T

**Ch. 11 –Who is the New Player?**

NCISNCISNCIS-(Hmmm, who could it be, indeed?)

'Sandra' sat down next to her boss and long time lover on the couch, and grinned. "I've missed you so, lover-mine," she purred. He grinned, "And I you, gorgeous. I must say I didn't think you could have lasted that long, but you did." She chuckled as he pulled her closer, "Piece of cake, and _totally_ worth it." It was much later when they finally got to talking again.

"So, did you get it from where he said it was?" the man spoke to 'Sandra' in his cultured yet slightly accented tone. She was curled up next to him in the bed, kissing his neck, and he let her, as he had missed her adoration. "Hmmm, yes, lover-mine, it was there. Your men are downloading the information off the drive onto one of your computers now," she told him.

"Good, we will continue our plans as soon as we have confirmation that they are complete then."

A man knocked and was granted entry into their room. He entered, bowing to the two of them even as he averted his eyes to the two of them intertwined on the bed, only partially covered. She ignored his look, smiling flirtatiously at his nervousness. The boss, unconcerned about his entry, looked serious as he asked the man, "Well, was it all on the drive? Do we have all the information we need to make them?" The man shook his head, "No, sir, it was infected and pass-code blocked; glad we put it on the older computer with no Wi-Fi, or it would have corrupted our other computers. We need the password or it will corrupt another computer, as it only gives two tries in twenty seconds before the virus takes over."

'Sandra' snarled, her relaxed demeanor gone; immediately sitting up, she was about to get up before her lover gently pushed her down. "Not to worry, gorgeous, we will get the password. We still have the other scientists as well, and what information you have on it. Besides," he added with a smirk, "We have contacts in the CIA that will get us the information on where Dr. Stirling is." All three of them smiled at each other now; they had worked so hard to get to this point, and it was all coming to a head. They would make history!

NCISNCISNCIS – FBI Headquarters – Undisclosed Area

Going through files was tedious but necessary, Tony knew, but it was also strange to be sitting near a small child while working. Sure, he had worked children's cases before, even with them nearby, but this was _absolutely and completely _different. To think that it was _His Son_ here…he still couldn't get over that. He watched unobtrusively as Benjamin played Tetris as if his life depended on it, his son grinning the whole time with his small tongue peeking out the side of his mouth.

Hmmm, did he do that when he played?

Tony couldn't help but grin as he kept glancing over as time passed; he was _so elated_ over his son! Who would have ever thought that he would think that way? He would have snickered at it ten years ago at the mere idea. _Now_, not one bit.

He watched as Benjamin switched constantly to different activities: watching movies Tim had brought for him (Thank you, McErrand!) on the small DVD player with screen and headphone - also brought in for Benjamin, to back to playing Tetris, to watching over everyone's shoulders, to sitting on his lap or Gibbs, and then back to something else. Benjamin had scared McGee once when he realized he was being watched; Tony would have to remember that look, and try it some other time on him. He was pretty sure Tim had jumped five inches.

Benjamin had once even looked longingly at his mom's lap; his sorrowful eyes had nearly killed Tony, as he knew Benjamin did not want to hurt his mom more. Instead, he had decided to place his head gently on her non-injured shoulder to cuddle as much as he dared. She had in turn had placed her arm around him sideways around his waist even as she glanced from the computer to their son, and Tony could see the love and bond they had. Once again he had to bottle up the sadness of missed years he never got to witness. Pictures would never be enough.

Time passed, and the hours crept by; agents came and went with new information and out with leads to follow. Tony sighed in chagrin; he wished he was one of those agents – plus he had already run out of half the snacks he kept for emergencies in his pack. Both he and Benjamin were slowly eating the medium sized bag of M&M's…they were _not _going to last much longer! Sighing, Tony opened a file he had not yet looked at that had been passed on.

On the other side of him, Marie worked diligently on a computer given to her to bring up and print out all notes of her own files, as well as any other notations made when working with others during those scientific trials. Everything was noted; how the people they worked with acted, who was where and who did what - it all was put down for security reasons – one thing he was glad of in this case.

Every once in a while Marie moved wrong and winced, but a look of firm resolve was plastered back on quickly, and she ignored whatever pain she had. He decided he would give her another hour before he forced some pain killers on her. They had been working for five hours now, and there were still loads of files they had not even looked at yet.

Kate, he saw, looked frustrated with the stack of files, or _maybe_ it was because she was sitting next to Gibbs, and he was fighting not putting his reading glasses on still…actually, as usual in his case. Frowning at this as he continued to work, Tony gradually had an idea, which would most likely earn him a head slap later, but really, it would alleviate the tension for everyone around Gibbs right now, and they all needed to be focused without more stress. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his pack and pulled out a small case he carried with him in emergencies. Tapping Benjamin on the leg, he waited until his son looked up, and whispered, "Could you go give these to Gibbs? I think if he doesn't put his glasses on, he will get a headache from all the reading."

Benjamin opened the case in curiosity, saw the glasses, and then looked over at Gibbs. He saw that Gibbs held the papers far away from his eyes, and grinned. Leaning close to his dad, he whispered back, "He doesn't like to wear them, does he? Well, that's just dumb, 'cause it will hurt his eyes. My friend Daniel has to wear glasses, or he gets _really_ bad headaches. He has to wait until he's older to get eye surgery." Tony was surprised at his son's contemplation throughout his assessment of Gibbs, and grinned. No wonder Gibbs had given him odd looks lately whenever he looked at the two of them together, especially after their time together in the hallway at the hospital! Tony smirked…like father, like son!

He watched as Benjamin jumped down from the chair and walked, or really, skipped over to where Gibbs sat, and handed him the case. He then leaned in to whisper in Gibbs ear. Gibbs leaned over even though he mildly glared first at Tony, but whatever Benjamin said to him, made him open the case and put them on. Tony hid the smirk and just nodded at his boss as they all got back to work. Benjamin walked the long way around back to his seat, and climbed back up. He sighed as he picked up the game again, and whispered to him, "Don't worry, daddy, I told him that if he doesn't wear them, I won't help him with his boat."

Tony almost choked, he was shocked! His son had just conned Gibbs!

Turning to Benjamin slowly, he whispered back, "Just don't do it too many times, or he will find a way to get back at you."

"Why would he do that?" Benjamin frowned, as that did not sound good. He liked Gibbs, even though he was sad and grouchy most of the time. He wondered again if his daddy knew Gibbs' secret.

Tony smirked, "Because he doesn't like to be told what to do, _especially_ when he is conned into it."

Benjamin giggled quietly at this, but nodded. He had conned his mom a few times, but his mom had figured it out. He was _still_ trying to figure out a way to turn bedtimes routine back in his favor.

NCISNCISNCIS-Tim's Thoughts

Tim was enjoying looking through all the secret confidential files they had been read in on, ones that he would normally not be allowed to even catch a _glimpse_ at. He would have had to hack through secure files to otherwise get a _peek_; this was so much more awesome! Quickly he scrolled through what Dr. Stirling…..no, wait, Marie, or should he call her Ada? He self consciously shook his head, still confused as to why she was called by one or another name. Well, three names, actually.

A file of a different science than the one he was perusing caught his eye yet again as files were passed around, and he once again was amazed at her depth of experience and education. How did Dr. Stirling ever find the time?

Yep, he would stick with calling her that unless she asked him to call her by a different name. She was really _very_ beautiful; unfortunately, she _did_ have Tony's child, so would that mean she was taken? Once again, his mind decided to take a side turn as he fought to keep it on what he was reading…

NCISNCISNCIS-Kate's Musings

Kate sighed with relief as Gibbs finally studied the files while wearing his glasses. She didn't know how Tony had gotten his son to get Gibbs to wear them, but she was extremely grateful. She was tempted to ask Dr. Stirling what Benjamin's favorite treat was and get it for him in thanks.

She could tell that Fornell too was glad of the change in his friend, as he had tried to get him to borrow a pair of his, to no avail. Kate perused yet another file, grimacing at the jargon but fought to gamely read on, hoping she didn't _look_ like she felt out of her element. She would much rather be out in the field!

She couldn't figure Dr. Stirling out. For one, as she now knew Tony's degrees were real (she had begged Abby to tell her what they were, and with a promise of getting a teensy tattoo, she had been told). Sure, she now knew they had a lot in common, but not entirely all about either of them. Dr. Stirling's life was as hidden as Tony's was, and neither was talking. Did Marie take lessons in that from him when she was younger or something?

Why was it that all women flocked to Tony or Gibbs for that matter? Well, she couldn't forget the few that had turned towards Tim, but still. Honestly, they all were handsome, and she had to keep reminding herself of rule twelve to not flirt with any of them. It had already gotten her in trouble before. Safer to act sisterly and prudish; Tony loved to kid her about her Catholic schooling, which helped, and she was pretty sure he knew it. Jeez, she realized once again, he read her like a book, and had helped her from making a mistake! Damn him!

She questioned herself once again, moments later: with his doctorates, of how many dates Tony had bragged about, had they been actually real…

NCISNCISNCIS-Gibbs Hidden Depths

Gibbs had to hide his proud smirk that he so badly wanted to let out; the kid had conned him, and with just as much finesse as Dinozzo had when they had met! Oh yeah, Dinozzo would get a smack upside the head for form for this, but he was pretty sure he would see through it as he always did. Not much got past Tony, who read him easily no matter how few words or looks were shared between the two of them.

He was proud of his SFA; he wondered when Tony had gotten the time to calm down and who he had talked to. One thing he knew about Tony - if he didn't talk it out with someone, it would fester. Either way, they would talk…make that Tony would talk when this was over. _He_ would just listen and work on his boat. Then they would share the bourbon or have beers. Hmmm, maybe Benjamin would like to try cowboy steaks….

NCISNCISNCIS-Fornell being Fornell

Fornell sighed quietly as he worked; he _still _wanted DiNutso on his team even after all this time – unfortunately they had not exactly met under great circumstances. The FBI director at the time back then had fouled his timing for asking _royally_, and with _this_ fiasco, he was pretty sure Tony would not be going anywhere for quite a while; he could only hope for one day. He knew how close Gibbs and Tony were; not exactly like father and son, but pretty close.

Another thought hit him after a time: _how_ had he missed the information of the parentage of Dr. Stirling's son? If _he_ had known, he would have definitely made sure she had told Tony immediately. If she hadn't, he _would_ have. He figured she made sure he would not get the information for that reason. He was sure Tony was still angry with her about that, but it was hard to tell right now. DiNutso was good at hiding his emotions, no matter the situation. Damn him and his masks!

Damn DiNutso, all of his snacking was making him hungry…

NCISNCISNCIS

Tony looked once more through the two files he was perusing. One was the Intel on the dated alerts for attacks and bombings that did not even happen that had been decrypted from chatter over known sites watched. The other file was on the dates that had been selected for testing on the new types of safer aspects of explosive entry and exits for both military, agents, and even swats teams in the police forces. Something was bugging him about these two files, and he set both down next to each other, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose as he sighed quietly.

Marie noticed what he was looking at and murmured, "It is bugging me, too. I can't put my finger on it, but the dates and numbers of the files of my tests, plus…" Tony turned quickly to her, exclaiming, "That's it! _This_ is how she was letting them know of all you were doing and when! It was not anything to do with bombings, but about the _specific testing's_! This was how she kept her people apprised…" Marie looked at him, as well as the others, astonished at the thought.

Fornell smacked his forehead, "Crap, I get it now. So if they have all of Jack's Intel, then they would have _all _the information, right?" Fornell turned to Marie, but she shook her head, smiling now.

"Not exactly; I _may_ have been a bit hasty about my freaking out yesterday about them having his Intel. You see, one thing 'Sandra' never could hide, was her confusion on his sense of humor, even if they did _get close_. I could see her honest bewilderment at his haphazard talking in strange codes mixed with jokes. I can bet you even money that whatever he had was protected by a nasty virus, as well as a password. I would have to see the drive and plug it in and also see what comes up to know what password to use on it. Each drive he used looked different, and that was part of the code." Tim and Kate looked at her, astonished, yet Tim was excited. "Would there be a way that if they uploaded it to a Wi-Fi computer, it would give out a specific signal, too?"

She shook her head, "I honestly don't know. If he had, he never mentioned it to me. I only know how to decipher his clues and codes. And that is _only_ because I have known him for most of my life. "

She looked almost apologetically at Tony at this comment, but he wasn't even looking at her. Instead he had taken a blank piece of paper out, and had started writing down words and numbers down in each one that he now had caught onto. He kept them in the order of each file, yet now together on the one paper. He was seeing the pattern now, and as Marie looked over to it, her jaw dropped as she too saw it; they would not have seen it unless both files were together like now, or if they had been the bad guys and had the code to decipher it.

The other's came over quickly to see, and Tim groaned when he did. "Oh, man, that is just messed up! She, I mean, your assistant was giving _all _of your information away! Well, all she _knew_ any how…"

Tony ignored them as he continued to unravel the now decrypted code the jihad's movement had used. It had been odd, but as soon as he saw the pattern after what Marie had said what she did, it had made sense. Now the lists of times, dates, and even the types of tests were noted down in the bombing information that had been on the websites.

Tim looked at Fornell after a moment of reading what Tony had so far deciphered, "Did you get any information from your computer techs or hackers at where these were sent online, and did they get any IP addresses, or could they not get one? Was it bounced…?" Fornell put his hand up to stop Tim before he got totally lost in the computer jargon he was sure to come spewing out of the young man's mouth.

"How about if I send you down to the ones who are still trying to figure it out, and with what information we have now, maybe it will help _you_ to speed up their process?" Tim grinned and nodded excitedly. He couldn't wait to see what they had done, and hoped he could show them some new tricks. He knew a couple of the techs here, but the ones he knew were not as good as he. Fornell took out one of his cards, wrote a name down, plus the floor and room number, and Tim left quickly, his long strides showing his excitement.

Marie looked at Tony, as he watched his partner leave, "Will he be able to get an area to search, if they leave any trace online?" Grinning now, Tony finished decrypting with a flourish, and nodded. "Tim? Yeah, he is good. Granted, he sometimes goes above and beyond what he should, but sometimes we need to go past the red tape to get what's needed quicker than what they need. We just don't let the politics find that part out." Fornell closed his eyes stating, "I don't hear anything, I hear nothing…"

Tony chuckled, "Hey, good one, Fornell, Hogan's Heroes, six seasons - from 1965 to 1971; Sgt. Schultz's most famous saying. Widely popular show even after the lead actor was murdered. I have all the DVD's. _You _enjoy that show?" He looked at Fornell with an inquiring yet snarky look as he knew the man hated when he did this. Fornell groaned even as Gibbs smirked.

"You should know now that anything you say, even if it is _close_ to a movie or television show, Dinozzo will know it."

Benjamin grinned; he _knew_ that show and he tried to gruff out his young voice as he said in imitation of Schultz, "I see nothing, I know nothing!"

Fornell chuckled, and Gibbs couldn't stop it; he burst out laughing. He couldn't wait to see more of the two of them interacting together as father and son. He wasn't sure if his b for bastard could handle it; he was already having a hard time masking his feelings for the boy.

Tony chuckled as he ruffled Benjamin's hair, and his son looked up at him, "Can we watch it soon? I like the funny guy on there…Carter. He's silly but smart, and he always gets blown up. Well, they all are funny, but he and Schultz make me laugh!"

Marie grinned at their son too, "Sure we can, Benjamin. Not sure exactly when, but we will, okay?"

Tony bent down, taking something from his bag, and handed it to Marie. Surprised, she glanced at his palm and winced. "Take them Marie, it will help. Besides, it's close to dinner, and they need to be taken with food. Fornell, is food on the way?"

Fornell groaned, "Crap, I was so busy reading I didn't notice the time." Tony grinned, "Well, it's a good thing I messaged Slacks for you then. It should be here in," he looked at his watch, "Ten minutes now. I ordered various sandwiches and desserts from the nearby deli you usually order from, Fornell. Don't worry, I made it look like an order from you, otherwise he most likely would have ignored it if he knew it came from me."

Fornell chuckled, "True. He is still mad about that time he thought he had you on murder."

Gibbs snorted, "Yeah, Abby still hasn't forgiven Slacks for that."

Marie and Tony turned as one as Benjamin gasped, "Dad? Someone thought you murdered someone? _How could they_? Ummm, why is his name Slacks?"

Tony glanced at her, and she shook her head minutely at his silent query. She _had not_ told Benjamin about that one and he nodded in understanding. Turning to Benjamin, he said, "Let's just say there are always going to be people who get mad at you for doing things sometimes in this line of work. They will try to get back at you in _many_ different ways, including framing you for something you didn't do."

Benjamin's face screwed up a bit as he thought this through. His face brightened after a bit. "Oh, like when Bizarro from Bizarro World came and got jealous of Superman and made everyone think that Superman had turned bad, but when they saw both of them fighting each other, _then_ they saw the truth!"

Tony grinned; oh yeah, he loved this kid!

Benjamin wasn't done, "But what about his name? Why is he called Slacks? That's another word for pants."

Tony smirked even as Kate intervened, "_That_ is a name your dad came up for him when he was rude to your dad. See, his name is really Sacks," she stopped when Benjamin giggled at this, but continued. "Your dad changed it to bug him; something your dad is good at doing to people when he needs to." She was _so not_ going to say -even to them when he was bored; she didn't want to give the young Dinozzo ideas!

A knock on the door, and Fornell checked to see Sacks and a few other agents carrying in the multitude of food. "I got the order as you asked, plus your favorite sandwich as usual, Fornell," Sacks stated, ignoring Dinozzo as best he could, though he did look at Marie in interest. He still liked her despite her interest in Dinozzo. As they set the bags on the table, Benjamin came up to Sacks, and looked up at him with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed.

Sacks looked down at him; he still had not fully grasped that this was Tony's kid. He could only hope the kid did _not_ have Dinozzo's way of thinking! He asked the boy, "So, what kind of sandwich do you want? I tried to get peanut butter and jelly for you, but they didn't have any; I am sorry if you wanted that."

Benjamin continued to look at him steadily, which made Sacks nervous. "Is something wrong?" he asked the boy. When the boy's face turned to a smile, one he knew all too well, he _knew_ he was in trouble.

"I like chicken salad, tuna, ham and cheese, turkey and cheese, doesn't matter what kind really_, Slacks_," Benjamin finished off his speech with a small sneer and saying the nickname with slow enunciation to prove his point. It was clear enough to them all: he didn't trust Sacks, _or_ his assumptions.

Sacks swallowed; over half in the room had busied themselves by the food, but Tony placed his hand on Benjamin's right shoulder, hiding his proud smirk. "Let's see what Slacks brought for us, all right son?"

Benjamin nodded, grinning up at his dad. He _really liked_ being called 'son' by his _dad_!

Tony grinned back; most definitely yes, he told himself, he would be looking for a home with a yard _very_ soon! He was positive Gibbs would help with that, and so would Vance, for that matter.

His phone rang when he was almost done with his sandwich. Glancing at it, he read the display: unknown? His gut churned as he showed the display to Gibbs. _Very few people _had_ this number…_

Author's Note: So, given what you know about NCIS and the show, I have a question about the jihad/group. Should it be Ari, or someone like him? What should his name be if not Ari? What of Ziva (_if_ Ari), and should she try to get between Tony and Marie -something that would definitely piss Marie off, and also Tony, as she may even try to get close to Benjamin? So, please, questions, comments, your thoughts, questions…let me know what you think should happen! I may have ideas, but more thoughts will definitely help them to come more into focus! T


	12. Ch 12 - Do you Play?

**What's Wrong With Bunny Slippers?**

_Thanks always to stargatesg1973, Fluffybird, NCIS fan(who I can't message back-thanks for your reviews!), and VG LittleBear, here are some word prompts that they have given me: picture frame, knife, lullaby, scientist, travel, pilot, cuddles, sleepy, danger (can't forget the C4), overwhelmed, patience, probing, nosy, fright, threat, custody, Dinozzoisms, little dude could say things like 'on your six' on short acquaintance, Vegetables, coloring, carving, shoes, to go sippycup, cheese, lollipops, Bert the Hippo, singing, angels, hugs, worms, Harry Potter, hot dogs, boats and trains. Also, I forgot to mention the words I started with in my own head: bunny slippers, backpack, baby powder, c-4, blanket, couch, cartoons, and electronic store. New words from a Guest; sugar-high, ladder, reaching for rainbows, giggles, cheek pinching, and more from VG LittleBear: _multi-purpose, scam, bubblegum_. I will keep attaching these to each chapter to see which will keep me going, yay! Also, remember that not all words may fit to the story, but hey, that is still the fun part, to see what does and does not fit. Any and all mistakes are mine._

Author's Note: Yes, two chapters in one weekend…I just couldn't stop! Part of this chapter is out to NCIS fan, who did not realize it, but their review had played right into my hands (Mwa ha ha ha!) about the comment about Benjamin and 'Slacks'…no, it was not to hurt or be mean to Sacks, and you will see why. It's my own idea as to _why_ Tony calls him by that nickname. Benjamin figured it out in his own way.

Again, NCIS is not mine, and someday I may let them go, but not yet (grins)…having too much fun with them yet! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! T

**Ch. 12 – Do you Play?**

Tony answered the unknown number, "Dinozzo."

"Long time no hear, T. _Don't_ say my name out loud."

Tony stiffened, yet he smiled grimly. If this person was calling him, he knew it was bad.

"I take it you have information with what is going on?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe."

"Do we need to meet?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know the usual way."

They both hung up, and Tony closed his eyes. He had hoped he would not hear from _him_ about this. Somehow, though, he should have known. Why would his life get easier now?

"Something we should know, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, and the others in the looked at him as well in curiosity. Benjamin looked at him, worried, as did Marie. Kate had moved close to Marie, placing a hand on her shoulder in support. She remembered when Tony usually got phone calls like this, and it always brought out a different Tony. _This _Tony scared her, and she could see that Gibbs too had paled momentarily. If McGee had been here, he would have left quickly to, well, anywhere. He was still learning, though, and would toughen up eventually. He was getting there…slowly.

Tony moved toward Gibbs, murmuring, "Kort."

Gibbs' face now stilled and was set, and Fornell, who had been near enough to hear, paled a bit, murmured, "Damn, I have been trying to get hold of him to see if he knew something; should have just checked to see if you could get hold of him, DiNutso."

Tony smiled thinly, his eyes flashing steel-like as he stated grimly, "I will go alone, no one with me. You both know why."

Both elder agents nodded; when Dinozzo was in this zone, there was no way _any_ of them could track him, unless they were the man who had just hung up with Tony. Both undercover specialists were _that good_ at losing anyone trying to tail them.

Tony closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he fought to set his face back so he wouldn't scare his son. He truly didn't want Benjamin to see him like this so soon; Marie also had never seen him this way, and he could feel her uncertainty and fear at what had just happened, as the tension in the room had doubled. Quickly he schooled his features, then smiled brightly as he turned, "So, I heard chicken salad sandwich earlier. Did we get any?"

NCISNCISNCIS

Abby and Jimmy were ecstatic with their new additions to the NCIS family. Abby had wondered aloud earlier after all had left them from the hospital to an area in the bowels of the FBI, what Tony would do to make space for Benjamin. Jimmy had stated, "Why, with his one bedroom apartment, he would most likely want to have a home for Benjamin instead."

After discussing it, they both had decided a four bedroom would be the safest bet, in case it went that route to Marie moving in as well, and Abby had stated, "Either way, the three will spend _lots_ of time together." She knew Tony, and also knew certain rooms and sizes of rooms he had long ago talked to her about what he wanted. It had been his wish list when he had talked about getting a house 'someday.'

Abby commandeered one of the conference rooms, and had been surprised when Vance had allowed it. Making that a deciding factor, she used it to her advantage. Pulling Ned into it, as well as a couple other friends of Tony's that were still here at the late hour, they now had a map of the city and the surrounding area where now all were markered with circles, ex's and question marks in various urban areas and gated communities already.

Ned had stayed for an hour to help, but had to leave to take his turn with Balboa to get the safe house ready and made sure it was secure.

Both NCIS and the FBI were working together _still_, much to Abby's surprise. She _was_ glad, however, as she wanted nothing to happen to anyone, and she still _really_ wanted to talk to Ada…Marie? No, that was Tony's name for her.

So now, the two had a search going online to find the perfect houses to make into homes for the small family to have a home together. Abby had also added the rates of robberies and such to the parameters, as well as the drive time and traffic delays that always cropped up in major areas. If they could do this for Tony, he would have to search less and have a greater chance of making a home faster, so they could all visit.

She wondered if he would let her do any decorating in Benjamin's bedroom. She would ask Benjamin. Maybe she could talk him into a coffin toy box, at least, and she knew who would build it.

It was an hour later when they finally left the search to itself, and headed to their homes. They may not be able to help protect, but were in other ways.

NCISNCISNCIS-8PM - Safe House

With a new search going out into the airways with the help of McGee and his new computer friends, things were slowly looking up, even though Tony still didn't know what Kort knew. Marie was upstairs in the safe house sleeping soundly, thanks to the pain killers, and Kate in the room next to her as guard. Gibbs was gone for now, as he had been called back to MTAC, and McGee had been sent home to rest until morning. FBI and NCIS agents were inside, outside, and upstairs, and periodically checking in with Sacks and Dinozzo, as both were in charge until Tony had to leave for his meeting.

Tony and Benjamin were down in the safe house's kitchen, snacking on cold pizza when his phone rang twice, and then stopped. He saw the 'unknown' show once again, and he sighed. He hated that meeting place.

"Okay, Benjamin, it's time for me to go. I don't want to, but I _need_ to meet this old friend to find out what he knows, and it's better if we meet somewhere other than here." Benjamin nodded, glancing over at Sacks, who stood uncertainly in the doorway. Tony nodded at the agent as he stood, wiping his face with a napkin to rid any pizza sauce he had missed, and smiled as he said, "Don't worry, Slacks, he won't bite."

Tony turned back to his son and bent down to pick him for a quick hug, and he kissed his forehead as he held him. Tony whispered, "I will be back soon, I promise." Benjamin squeezed tighter, but nodded. Setting his son back down, he turned to go.

As he walked past Sacks, he said seriously, "You've got his six, right?" Sacks nodded gravely. He had seen the change in Dinozzo's expression even as he turned away from his son; geez, he could be scary when he wanted to be!

It was about ten minutes later and Benjamin sat down next to Sacks on the couch in the living room as they waited for Tony to get back from the meeting, and Sacks couldn't help it; he stiffened. The kid was staring at him again, and he wondered why.

"Is something wrong?" Sacks finally asked.

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked him, "Know why my daddy calls you Slacks?"

Sacks was startled; this was _definitely not_ a question he was expecting from a child. Instead, he felt like he was being analyzed by Dinozzo, and it scared him a bit. It was why he tried to act even more like the perfect agent around him. He also knew that Fornell _really wanted_ Dinozzo on his team, which made him work all the harder to show how much better he was than the 'goofball agent' everyone seemed to want.

Wondering if the boy really knew, he decided to go with it, "Ah, why?"

"Because you are so stiff, just like slacks; they have starch in them, you know. I asked, because I have a teacher that has her slacks so starched stiff us kids wondered if the straight line could cut a finger. My daddy jokes with you to get you to relax, as you tense up and get annoyed around him. I noticed that when you watch him, and you try to do it when no one notices, but even when he is not around, you are still stiff. Don't you know how to have fun?" Benjamin was sadly serious now, wondering how _anyone_ could not find time for fun.

Sacks stared at Benjamin as he exclaimed quietly, "_I _know how to have fun; I play basketball with my buddies, I read…."

He stopped, frowning. He read files even when he was at home. Even thinking back to when he was around family get togethers, his family was more formal. In fact, he begged off as much as he could, as they were downright boring at times. He worked more than he had time off, and when he _did_ take time off, it was planned entirely.

Sacks closed his eyes in dismay; how did he get so, well, monotonous? For that matter, why? Well, he knew why, really; he had grown up and had been told games were for children, and hard work was important to make something of yourself. What if there was a way to have both…

Benjamin smiled as he watched the agent's face contort to different expressions, and finally to thoughtful. He asked him, "Do you like to play games? I have UNO…." Sacks opened his eyes, and said with a hint of a smile, said, "How do you play? Not sure if I remember…"

Tony walked in two hours later and saw Benjamin and Agent Sacks sitting on the floor of the living room_, playing UNO_. He noted that Sacks had taken his jacket, and even his shoes off, and was sitting _cross legged_. Even his _tie_ was loosened. He grinned as he walked over. "Hey, is there room for another player? _Love_ this game."

Two faces looked up, and for the first time, he saw a small yet honest smile on Sacks face. Leave it to Benjamin to finally get through to him, and Tony smiled even bigger as he saw surprise on Ron's face at his reaction. The agent looked at Benjamin, who nodded excitedly. "Okay," Ron said, and scooted over. Tony slid out of his shoes and jacket as well so he was comfortable and he asked, "Have you played the mechanical UNO, either of you?" Benjamin's eyes grew round, and Ron looked at Tony curiously as he took the amount of cards to get in as he waited for his turn. "It _adds_ to the fun; see… there's this button that, when you have to push it, you _never know how many cards_ it is going to throw at you, and one time it gave me twenty, and everyone laughed until the _next_ person who hit it got more than _that_…"

Gibbs walked into the safe house half an hour later, hearing roars of laughter. He had wondered why Tony had texted, asking for certain games from his apartment, so he had sent Dorneget to get them, as he knew where they would be. He heard Benjamin laughing even as he said, "You _cheated_, Ron! Daddy, _you helped him_!" Gibbs couldn't stop himself; he peeked around the doorframe that was the entrance to the living room, and saw the three of them on the floor. Tony was being tickled by Benjamin who straddled him, and Sacks was laughing, doubled over even as tears were coming out of his eyes. Cards were strewn all over the room as if they had been either thrown or kicked.

Grinning, Gibbs snuck around the other way to the kitchen, letting them have their fun in private. Walking into the kitchen, he met a chuckling Fornell, who stated between chuckles, "Never thought I'd see the day when I actually saw Sacks laugh like that! Maybe there's hope for him yet." Gibbs joined him quietly, and set the bag on the table. "Maybe we should join in the next time, after this is all over?" Fornell grinned at this, "Yeah, it's a fun game with more people. I play it with Emily and her friends all the time; in fact, I ask so I don't have to play tea party."

Gibbs snorted, as he could _see_ Fornell with his pinky in the air and a tiny cup in his hands, sitting at a tiny table with a girly hat on and maybe some feathery thingy around his neck. "Don't even think about it, Jethro," Tobias growled, even though he was still smiling.

"Too late," chuckled Gibbs.

It was half an hour later and Tony settled Benjamin in bed, telling him, "I will be back as soon as I have a meeting with Gibbs, Fornell, and Sacks, all right?" Benjamin nodded sleepily, cuddling under his favorite blanket and with his stuffed animals. Kissing him one more time on Benjamin's head, he left the room, leaving the hall light on and the door partially open. Silently he strode back down to the kitchen where the three agents waited. Tony's face turned serious as he entered; Gibbs sat at the table drinking his coffee, and Sacks stood leaning on the counter as he chewed on a piece of cold pizza. Looking, Tony saw there were three more pieces, so he snagged himself one.

"So, DiNutso, you gonna tell us what was so urgent?"

Tony took a bite, chewed, and swallowed it before replying, "Ever hear of The Courier?"

Fornell and Sacks paled, and Gibbs growled, "Who?"

AN: So…I just couldn't use Mossad, nor could I use the other guy, Sharif. This name popped into my head as I typed, and I though, huh, mysterious, kind of creepy, and downright nasty. Yep, perfect name for a creepy boss guy, and even a much better bad guy name than The Frog! So, if you have any more ideas for me on this new character, I am all ears. Where should he be from? Remember he has a cultured accent, so he could be from many different places. Am already working on the next chapter, but seeing as how I am starting a new job soon (YAY!), so it may be a week or two for an update, hopefully not more. That is why I got this one out so soon. Hugs to all, and please, review your questions, comments, sarcastic remarks…hee hee, couldn't help it, I like thinking sarcastically myself. T


End file.
